


Prince Luca and the Dragon

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dragons, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Luca is bored of the castle where he grew up, and he longs for adventure. The problem is, his parents still see him as a silly little prince...





	1. The Bored Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts), [DanisAngel26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/gifts).



> I've been working on this since January, and so far I've got about 24k of this written! It's nearly completed but I wanted to post the first chapter so that I have a timescale to finish it in :)  
> I'm not sure how many chapters it'll end up being, it depends on where the chapter breaks fit with the story!  
> Enjoy ;D

Walking through the vast castle grounds, Luca was oblivious to the hustle and bustle around him. He was wrapped up in his thoughts, and there was only one person that he could talk to.

His brother, the king.

Luca stood outside Vale’s chamber door, his ear pressed to the thick wood as he tapped his foot, waiting for Uccio to leave so that he could speak to his brother alone.

Uccio rushed out carrying Vale’s crown and sceptre, and Luca wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen Uccio acting as something other than a coat rack for his brother.

“You can go in now.”

Luca felt his stomach twist into knots as he wandered into the room, his palms clammy as he stared at his feet. Vale looked busy, if the number of scrolls lying out on his desk was anything to go by, and he almost turned around and left, but he had to talk to someone about all the thoughts swimming around his head.

“My liege.”

“How many times have I told you that you don’t need to call me that?” Vale smiled as he sat his quill back in the ink pot, before patting the seat next to him. “Come, tell me what’s on your mind.”

Vale poured him a glass of mead, the amber liquid unlike anything Luca had ever seen before, and the smell was intoxicating.

“A gift from the land of Andorra.”

“I take it your peace treaty was successful?”

“Very, who can resist our exquisite cloths and fine leather goods?” Vale winked, and Luca managed a small smile, but he knew that he couldn’t fool his brother. Even though he was king, he’d helped raise him, and Luca was sure he thought of him as his child rather than his brother sometimes.

“I…” Luca felt silly for coming to Vale with his problems, he had bigger things to deal with, but Luca didn’t have anyone else that he trusted.

“Whatever your worries, you can confide in me.”

Luca sighed, burying his face in his hands, and Vale wrapped his arm around his shoulder, stroking his back as he waited for him to talk.

“I’m sick of people treating me like a child.” Luca tried not to pout, he wanted people to think of him as a grown-up, to see him as a brave warrior who was as charming with the noble ladies as he was with the handsome princes. “Mother won’t let me go out on crusades with the knights, and father…”

Luca frowned, his father didn’t approve of battle at all, he wanted him to learn to use his words rather than a sword.

“They just want you to be safe, and being a scholar is a position of great honour.”

Luca snorted in laughter, being a scholar was boring, and he knew it. “I want to do something heroic, have people tell great stories of my adventures.”

“You can have a great adventure here at the castle.”

Luca shook his head, he hadn’t expected Vale to understand, he was the oldest, destined to be king from the day he was born, and all great kings had to prove their worth as a warrior before they could take the throne.

“I get it, you’re the great king and I’ll always be the silly little prince hanging on to your royal gown.”

Luca had never been allowed to forget how he behaved at his brother’s coronation, even though he was a mere child, barely able to walk, and yet he’d wandered off to find Vale, walking alongside him as he entered the church.

Everyone had thought it was adorable, but now he was a man, and he wanted to disappear in a puff of smoke every time someone told the story.

“I will do what I can.”

“Thank you, Vale.”

*

Sleep didn’t come easy for Luca, and he woke when the sound of something large and metal being dropped echoed around the castle, his heart pounding as he darted out of bed.

There was no reason for any of the servants to be in this part of the castle at night, and Luca crept closer to the door, picking up a candlestick on his way, cursing the fact that he didn’t have his own sword. Although from the stories Vale told, having a sword without knowing how to use it was like handing someone else a sword to stab you with.

His hearing felt like he was part rabbit, able to hear every whispered word and he was torn between rushing out into the corridor and apprehending the intruder, and lurking in his room, hoping that his brother or Uccio would come and rescue him.

If he truly wanted to be a brave knight, this was his chance to prove it, and he held the candlestick up high, his hand trembling as he reached out for the door handle.

Placing all of his weight on his back foot, Luca grabbed the handle just as it turned, and he recoiled in horror, his lips compressed so that he wouldn’t make a sound.

He rushed for the intruder the second they were through the door, knocking them to the floor, but they were quicker than him, and they managed to wrestle the candlestick out of his hand before he could get a blow in.

“Luca, it’s me.” Vale’s voice was little more than a whisper, and outside the clouds parted, a faint silver glow casting an eerie shadow over Vale, emphasising the bags under his eyes. He often joked that being king sped up the ravages of time, and seeing Vale like this, Luca agreed.

“Sorry, Vale.” Luca caught sight of something sitting just outside his door, illuminated by one of the gas lamps in the corridor, and he smiled when he saw what it was. “Is that armour for me?”

“Yes, but first you have to train with Uccio.”

“Uccio? Really?” Luca froze in fright as his words echoed along the empty corridor, at the end of which was the queen’s chambers.

Vale pressed his finger to Luca’s lips, the last thing they wanted was to wake the queen. Closing the door, Vale lit the small lamp that was sitting on Luca’s chest of drawers, herding Luca towards the bed so that they could sit and talk.

“Do you want to be a knight?” Vale’s voice was low, but he still gestured as though he was speaking at full volume, his hands waving animatedly.

“More than anything in the world.”

“Then Uccio will train you.” Vale wrapped his arm around Luca’s shoulder, leaning in so he could whisper. “He’s the only one that I trust with you, and he’s the only one that can do this without raising suspicion.”

Luca felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, was his desire to be a brave warrior worth all of this deceit?

“Why don’t you convince the queen that I should be a knight?”

“I have negotiated with the most difficult of royalty and their meddling consorts, but I have never met anyone as stubborn as our mother.” Vale smiled, giving Luca a squeeze as he cuddled in. “And I’m not brave enough to disobey the queen’s wishes, are you?”

Luca shook his head, his mother was stubborn, it was both her strength and her weakness, and he knew that he took after her.

“Then it’s settled, you will leave in the morning, accompanying Uccio on a trade agreement of much importance to the Kingdom of Tavullia.”

Luca hugged his brother, the excitement rushing through his veins, and he couldn’t wait to go on his first adventure.


	2. The Determined Knight

Training with Uccio in the hills, far away from the castle, had focused him in ways that he could never have imagined. He’d always pictured his future as someone who lurked around the castle, kept only because the king liked them, even though they didn’t do anything.

Now, he knew that he was destined to be a knight, to protect the weak from those who sought to hurt and oppress them.

But first, he had to return home, to tell his brother all about their successful ‘trade agreement’. At least that would be easier than saying goodbye to his mother before going out on his first adventure.

His armour and weapons were hidden at the edge of town, to return with them would be too suspicious, but he was sure that the queen would notice other changes. No longer was he a lanky boy with gangly limbs, he was a tall and proud warrior, his muscled frame strong enough to wield a sword while clad with heavy armour.

Hopefully she would assume it was from all the travelling.

The closer he got to the castle the more his stomach churned, worried that his lie would be exposed.

He was glad that no-one recognised him, even Uccio was able to walk freely within the town without having people come up to him. It was only the king that they wanted to talk to, and that suited Luca.

As they approached the gate, the guards tipped their hats at him, and Uccio stopped to chat, it was a gift of his. Uccio could charm anyone, even his brother.

“Good day, your highness. Uccio.” The guard made no attempt to step out of the way, and Luca did his best not to look annoyed. “Were your travels successful, Prince Luca?”

“Yes, it was an honour to be of service to my brother and the kingdom.” Luca shuffled on the spot, for all that he had trained with the sword, the art of deceit was a skill that he was yet to learn.

“The king will be glad to hear of your safe return.” The guard extended his hand, and Luca shook it, hoping that it would be the end of the conversation.

Not that he was looking forward to seeing his mother. He wasn’t sure that he could convincingly lie to her, and not even the fact that Vale had approved of this would save him from getting into trouble.

“He will be.” Uccio hoisted his bag over his shoulder, and the guards stood back. “We should be going, the king doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Of course, king consort.”

Luca compressed his lips as he resisted the urge to laugh, Uccio hated his title, and everyone in the castle had endured Uccio droning on about how he didn’t like people thinking of him as merely the king’s loyal lacky. Even if that was exactly what he was.

Uccio grumbled, trudging up to the castle as Luca followed. Luca chewed on his fingernails, his nerves growing with every step that he took.

Stepping into the castle, Luca could smell that a feast had been prepared for their return, and he licked his lips. Scavenging had been fun at first but having to hunt his own food had got tiring, and he was sick of eating wild boar.

“You’re back!” Vale rushed along the corridor, his cape trailing behind him as Uccio ran into his arms, and Luca laughed before joining the hug.

He had only been gone a few months, but the lines around Vale’s eyes and mouth were far more pronounced, clearly things had been stressful while he was away.

“Come to my chamber, and you can tell me all about your travels.” Vale winked at him, and Luca’s eyes went wide. Glancing around he was relieved that the queen was nowhere to be seen, but he still wasn’t impressed with Vale’s complete lack of subtlety.

“If it wasn’t for the fact that it was an act of treason, I would kick you.” Luca stuck his tongue out, nudging Vale with his elbow as Uccio followed them up to Vale’s chamber.

Vale poured them all a drink, and he knocked his back in one before pouring himself another, ignoring Uccio’s worried glances.

“How did the training go?” Vale looked proud of him, and Luca felt like he had achieved something with his life. He was a man of worth now.

“Luca is an excellent fighter, and he will be a formidable knight.” Uccio raised his glass to him, and Luca did the same before taking a sip of the warming amber liquid.

But Vale wasn’t smiling, he hung his head, and Luca knew what he was going to say. “The queen will not allow it.”

“You’ve had all these months to convince her.” Luca blurted out, covering his mouth with his hand at his impetuous behaviour. A commoner would have been punished for talking to the king that way.

“I’m sorry, Luca.” Vale topped up his drink, downing it with such speed that he wouldn’t have had time to taste the divine sweetness. Slumping down into the seat next to Uccio, Luca had never seen his brother so deflated. “Things have been… complicated.”

“Complicated?”

“The grain store was overrun with rats, and our crops were ruined by a harsh frost. Once others hear of our misfortune they will try and seize the kingdom while we are weak.” Vale cuddled into Uccio’s shoulder, and he looked so human, the royal act long gone now that he was around those he could confide in.

“We have the strongest and most loyal army of knights that the region has ever seen.” Luca forced a smile on to his face, but he could see that Vale was worried.

“They are getting sick, and even the best physicians do not know why.”

“How many healthy knights do we have left?” Luca felt his stomach churn, and he was unsure of whether it was the distressing news or the fact that he was unused to drinking alcohol.

“Barely a hundred, not enough to defend a kingdom of this size without heavy losses.”

Luca shook his head, as though that would push the bad thoughts away.

“The queen is hoping for a royal wedding, so that we can show off our standing and wealth in the region.” Vale looked up at Uccio, and Uccio pointed at himself, but Vale compressed his lips, his fingers clutching at the glass as the tension in the room started to seep into their hearts.

“I should go, leave you two to talk.” Luca went to stand, but Vale held out his hand, and Luca froze with his rear hovering inches over the seat.

“No, stay, this concerns you too.”

“Me?” Luca squeaked, sagging back into his seat as the worries that were bubbling under the surface forced their way out.

 “Yes.” Vale poured more drinks, and Luca was sure that whatever they had to talk about would be better if he was full with the glow of alcohol. “Uccio is a commoner, he cannot marry a royal.”

“But you could change those laws.” Luca hated that he sounded like a child, but he didn’t want other people deciding his future for him.

“If we want to show that we are a strong kingdom, we need a royal wedding, one where two royals are getting married.”

Luca shook his head, he was only twenty-one, most commoners were married by his age, but not royals. They were expected to take their time and find a suitable match, someone whose strengths not only complemented them, but also their kingdom.

For all his parents loved each other, a royal wedding was about forging alliances.

“Is this why you look so stressed?” Luca didn’t want to settle for anything less than true love, but he knew that his mother was old fashioned. “Has mother been looking for the perfect alliance, sorry, royal match for me?”

“I won’t let it happen.” Vale looked at Uccio, a single tear running down his cheek. “I will find a suitable match, and I will throw the biggest and most lavish wedding that the world has ever seen.”

“No, I don’t want you to do that for me.” Luca downed the last of his drink, the alcohol numbing the pain.

“Luca, there’s no other way.” Vale couldn’t look him in the eye, and Luca felt guilty.

He should have been here to support his brother, his kingdom, in their time of need. He should have been focusing on being the best prince, rather than the best knight.

“At the end of the week, you will leave on a diplomatic mission so that you can take gifts to potential suitors and discuss the terms for an alliance.” Vale staggered over to the cabinet, but instead of pouring a drink, he swigged the amber nectar straight from the bottle.

Uccio frowned, and he wandered over to Vale who batted him away, pacing around the room and making Luca feel dizzy.

“Vale, there has to be another way.”

The pain in Uccio’s voice made a lump grow in Luca’s throat, and he knew that tears weren’t far behind, but knights did not cry. Luca paced over to the cabinet to pour himself another drink, and Vale let out a soft groan.

“If there was another way I would do it, but there isn’t.” Vale slumped down into his chair, and Uccio squeezed in next to him, wrapping his arms around him as though he could shield him from the pain.

“At least let me go with Luca to approve the, suitors,” Uccio spat out the word, and Luca saw his eyes flash red with rage. “I know you better than anyone, and I will make sure that they are agreeable.”

“The queen does not trust you to be impartial while discussing the arrangements.”

Uccio froze on the spot, like he had been caught eating the cake before a gala. Of course that was his plan, and Luca couldn’t imagine the pain of seeing the one he loved married to someone else, not out of love, but to protect their kingdom.

“I will find a solution.” Luca poured himself one last drink, the room now spinning around him with such speed that he found himself sliding to the floor, and the sound of Vale and Uccio bickering was the last thing that he heard.

*

After a night of restless dreams, Luca woke in Vale’s bed, but thankfully there was no sign of Vale or Uccio. He needed a little bit of time alone to collect his thoughts.

There had to be a way to keep mother happy and save his brother from a loveless marriage.

He only had three days to figure out an answer, because once he left the castle, he would have no choice but to obey his brother’s wishes, no matter how much he knew that Vale disagreed with them.

Luca slinked into the library, he didn’t want to see his father, because he knew that he would end up telling him everything.

And that his father would try and talk him out of it.

Running his fingers over the spines of the books, the musty smell reminded him of his childhood spent playing around the thick leather-bound tomes, the stacks of scrolls that used to be taller than him now only waist height.

The library contained a record of everything that the knights had seen on their adventures, and Luca tried to remember what age he would have been when he first heard the tale.

He was a mere boy, a silly little prince hanging on to his brother’s robe.

Finding out the records from that year, he carried them all to the small reading room, hoping that he could read quick enough to find the information he needed before Vale sent him to play matchmaker.

Hours later, the moon was high in the sky, its silver glow taunting him as the cool air made his teeth chatter, and he wished that he had thought to bring a blanket, but it was too late for that now.

The candle flame flickered before disappearing in a puff of smoke, and Luca took a sip of the bitter coffee before going to find the spare candle, sparking it into life as the soft yellow glow filled the cramped reading room.

Eyelids drooping, he fought his urge to sleep, commanding his mind to read to the words that were dancing on the page below him.

*

Birds chirping woke him up, and he had read every story that the knights had ever told. Sighing in defeat, he was ready to dismiss the story as a fantastical tale told to amaze a gullible young prince, when he saw a book lying on the floor, bound in a thick red leather, a gold dragon embossed on his cover in such detail that Luca had to run his fingers over it to check that it was merely an image.

Luca picked up the errant book, and he felt sparks fly when his fingers made contact, the hairs on his arm standing on end as he placed it down on the table as though he was offering a sacrifice to the gods.

He leafed through the pages, flipping them over until they settled on an image of someone trapped in a castle, guarded by a fierce dragon.

Luca rubbed at his eyes, unable to believe his luck, but if the gods wanted to help him with his quest, he would take everything that they were willing to give.

He scanned the text, the story of a beautiful pale girl trapped by an evil dragon, stopping her from taking her rightful place as Queen of Cervera.

The knights had tried in vain to rescue her, but to no avail. The dragon’s fiery breath was far more than their armour could withstand.

They had retreated in hope that they could go back with better armour, but after they had rested in the nearby village, the locals told them that it was nothing more than a tale. Legend had it that whoever could rescue the maiden would take her as a bride and inherit untold riches.

The knights scoured the forest night and day, but there was no sign of the dragon or the fair maiden. The castle had disappeared into thin air, and their dwindling resources forced them to abandon their search.

By the time that they returned to the kingdom, the story was so embellished that it was dismissed as the feverish imagination of exhausted knights.

Everyone knew that dragons were a myth, and no-one else who had travelled to that region had ever seen a mysterious castle, or the fair maiden that was supposedly trapped there.

But that wasn’t going to stop Luca from looking. If he could rescue the fair maiden and make her his bride, then he would be able to stop Vale from marrying someone he didn’t love, and strengthen the kingdom that he had sworn to protect.

He spent hours copying out all the information, it was laborious, but a missing book would raise suspicions, and he couldn’t risk anyone knowing about his plan.

Not even Vale.

He would tell him it was a fool’s errand, and he didn’t want to disappoint his brother.

Luca pictured returning as a hero, with a beautiful bride who was ruler of a powerful and wealthy queendom. His mother would be thrilled, and the entire kingdom would rejoice.

Now, he had just two days to prepare for his journey, and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

*

Sneaking out of the library, Luca bumped into the last person that he wanted to see.

“Luca, it’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too.” Luca gave his father a hug, holding his breath as he braced himself for a barrage of questions.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was researching the region of Sabadell so that I could negotiate more effectively with Prince Daniel.” Luca fidgeted with his bag, hoping that his papers were safely stowed away and out of sight of his father’s prying eyes.

“I know you will make a wise and suitable choice for both the kingdom and your brother.”

Luca nodded, and he didn’t miss the glimpse of sadness in his father’s eyes.

“Your mother and I married for love, and I hoped that your brother would be afforded the same opportunity.”

“Sadly, he does not have that luxury, the kingdom must come first.”

“Your brother knew that this day would come when he first put on the crown.”

Luca nodded, his resolve strengthened as he felt his duty as a knight calling to him.

“I have to go and prepare for my travels.”

“Of course, my boy. I bid you farewell and wish you safe passage through the mountains.”

“Thank you.” Luca turned to leave, smiling to himself as he thought of returning a hero.

Prince Luca the Dragon Slayer did have a nice ring to it.


	3. The Dragon Slayer

Luca was sure that Vale suspected something, but he didn’t say anything, and for that Luca was relieved.

The farewell was a tense affair, Vale’s smile strained as the lines on his forehead showed how unhappy he was at the idea of marrying a stranger to protect his kingdom.

Uccio had gifted Luca a ceremonial dagger, a precaution in case of bandits, but Luca knew the hidden meaning.

It had been a gift from Vale to Uccio, and now he was giving it away, relinquishing his claim to Vale’s heart.

Luca compressed his lips, mumbling thank you as the queen watched on, a cruel smile on her face. She had never liked Uccio, and now she had found a way to drive him and Vale apart forever.

“I will make the kingdom proud.”

Vale nodded, and with that he turned and left, Uccio scurrying after him, but Vale closed the door to his chamber before he could reach it.

Mother’s smile made rage well up in Luca’s heart, but he was going to prove her wrong, he was going to save the kingdom.

“Good luck on your travels, I hope you find a strong and worthy match for your brother.”

“Thank you, mother.” He ducked down so that she could kiss his forehead, and for the first time since he’d picked up a sword, he realised that no matter what, he would do his best to return home again.

He set out alone that afternoon, the ground soft under his feet as though it was rooting for him to succeed on his first quest.

To rescue the fair maiden from the clutches of an evil dragon, in a far-away land known as Cervera.

***

Luca walked for weeks, the weight of his armour and weapons weighing him down, but even that couldn’t deter him from his mission.

Cervera was on his way to meet with Prince Daniel of Sabadell, and he hoped that he would not have to meet with him. He had eaten all of the rich cake that was destined to be a gift for him, although a knight as resourceful as he could find a way to replace that.

Charming a baker was an easy task, and even with the extra muscle that he had put on, he was still thin and lanky compared to most, which always brought out a baker’s desire to feed him.

As he ascended the Pyrenees, he did his best to stay out of the principality that was nestled atop the mountains, for fear of revealing not only his secret quest, but his true mission of courting a suitable match for his brother.

The last thing he wanted was to start a war with a region because Vale didn’t consider them powerful enough to make an effective alliance.

***

Days later, Luca was glad to see the last of the snow, the feeling slowly returning to his hands and feet. He had hoped that there would be a village within sight that he could rest his weary head, but there was nothing but forest for as far as the eye could see.

Yawning, he found a clearing between tall oak trees, the grass lush and green, and he stretched out in the warm sun, soaking up its energising rays as he drifted off to sleep, clutching his sword tight.

*

Alex sat by the window, looking out over the wide and sprawling forests when a glint of light caught his attention. It had to be a knight, they were always clad in the shiniest metals, and he squinted as he tried to work out how far away they were.

He knew that he should tell his brother, allow him to go and scout out the threat, but he was curious to see who it was.

There was only one knight, unless the rest of their party were not wearing their armour, which from all the experience he had with knights was unlikely. They travelled in large packs, like trained wolves with swords, loyal to their masters, but easily distracted by the lure of wealth and power.

Not that his family had gold, or a large army, but that didn’t stop knights from coming and trying to take what wasn’t theirs.

Alex bit at his nails, he wanted excitement, a change to his normal routine, but would it be worth it just to get a glimpse of a knight?

*

Luca ate the last of his bread, before washing himself with water from a stream so clear that he could see every single fish, happily swimming around his fingers as though they were waiting to be fed.

He hoped that he could find somewhere to rest tonight, his body weary from his travels, but his maps for this region were woefully inadequate.

It wasn’t too late for him to give up on his quest, to head towards Sabadell and hope that Prince Daniel was an agreeable match for his brother.

But knights didn’t give up. They fought until the bitter end.

Gathering his things, he looked up to see a castle in the distance, and he shot to his feet, splashing through the stream as the fish scattered.

He rushed to the edge of the forest, carrying his armour as his feet slipped against the muddy ground, and he dodged the wayward tree roots that lay in his path, waiting to trip him up. The smell of delicate wild flowers filled his nose, something similar to roses, but not quite, maybe roses were different here.

Tall trees blocked his line of sight, and in the end he scrabbled to climb up an old tall oak, the moss covering its branches making it hard for him to get a grip, but that didn’t deter him. He had to see that the castle was really there, that it wasn’t a trick of his exhausted mind.

Branches scraped against his skin, his thin undergarments no match for the sharp wood, but even with his strength there was no way that he could climb a tree while wearing his armour.

His head poked out between the thick covering of leaves, the wind whipping around his ears and making him hang on tight as he looked out over the forest. The valley stretched out in front of him, and just when he was starting to think that it was a trick of his mind, he saw the castle, its flags flying high.

He could see the detail in the stonework, and he caught a glimpse of something long and scaly poking out of the castle gate.

The dragon.

Luca rushed back down to the ground, pulling on his armour with such speed that he hit himself in the face with his helmet, and he ran towards the castle, his sword jangling against his back as he prepared to fight for the hand of a fair maiden.

*

His heart was pounding as the forest thinned out, the castle now looming over him, making it seem real.

The dragon’s tail was curled around the base of the tower, and Luca looked up to the window, the smooth stone leading up to it would be near impossible to scale.

He had researched dragons before he left, their sight and hearing were supposedly superior to humans, and their sheer size and weight meant that they could crush a knight with a mere flick of their tail.

And that was before they started breathing fire.

Luca trembled, his armour rattling, and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

He had to do this. Not for himself, or even the poor trapped maiden in the tower, but for his brother.

Pulling the scratchy fireproof cape around his shoulders, he hoped that it would be enough to stop the dragon roasting him alive.

The books had told him that the best way to kill a dragon was by stabbing them in the heart, and that their scales were thinnest around the base of their wings, so all he had to do was drive his sword in and hope that it was long enough to reach their heart.

Luca tried not to work out the size of the dragon from their tail, which was as thick as his forearm was long, and even the point to their tail was bigger than his head.

A faint roar echoed out from inside the castle, and Luca’s training kicked in, his hands steady as he walked up to the tower, his sword out of its sheath and ready for action.

Marching up to where the dragon’s tail was lying on the ground, Luca jumped out of the way when it swished towards him, leaving him with no way out apart from up.

His plan may not have been the cleverest one, but it was the only plan that he had.

He tried to use his sword to create little holes in the stone, hoping that it would be enough to give him purchase, but he was barely six feet above the ground when his feet slipped and he landed on the dragon’s tail.

The roar of the dragon made the ground rumble, Luca backed up against the wall with no way out that wasn’t past the dragon’s tail.

Luca felt his heart pound, and for a second he thought he was going to get away with his error, but then the dragon snorted. Smoke billowed out of their nostrils as their tail darted around, and Luca reached out for his sword, ready for a fight.

Time slowed as the dragon’s head came into view, their breath like charred wood, and Luca waited for them to spread out their wings, rearing up on their back legs when Luca realised the fatal flaw in his plan.

When the dragon stood up tall, they were almost the same height as the tower, and Luca had no hope of reaching their knees, never mind their heart.

Flames shot out of the dragon’s mouth, and Luca ducked, shielding himself with his cape as the ground rumbled beneath him. Luca’s life flashed before his eyes, and he felt sorry for his mother, who would never know what happened to her son, and his brother who would have no choice but to marry another royal.

Clutching his sword tight in his hand, he waited for the heat to subside, the sweat dripping down his back as he prepared to charge.

He had no idea if his sword would even get through the dragon’s scales, but he had to try.

The roar of the flames died down, and Luca peeked out from behind his cape, shaking at the sight of the singed grass around him.

It was now or never.

Luca charged for the dragon, and he slammed his sword through the first thing that he came across, the dragon’s wing.

His sword pierced through the dragon’s wing as though it was a sheet of cotton, and the dragon gurgled, flopping down on the ground as though they had been slain.

And then the scales started to look less green, and more like tanned skin, the dragon shrinking until they were nothing more than a man curled up on the ground, naked and bleeding profusely from a gash on his shoulder.

Luca couldn’t believe his eyes, and he stumbled backwards, his armour weighing him down as he hit the ground with a large metallic clang.

His last coherent thought was that he must be hallucinating due to lack of food.

Then everything went black.


	4. The Scared Boy

“It’s been a while since we’ve had a knight.”

The voice was unfamiliar, and Luca felt strange, his head rattling around in his helmet, and he opened his eyes to see a lanky man dragging him along by his feet. He reached for his sword, but it wasn’t in its holster, and he felt dizzy as the shock and exhaustion caught up with him.

Luca turned his head to see a pale blond man carrying the ‘dragon’ to a table, lying him down carefully before draping a sheet over him and giving him a kiss on the forehead. The lanky man who was dragging Luca finally put his feet down, and Luca got a glimpse of his dark hair, ruffled and sticking up at funny angles, making him look less threatening. Luca wasn’t sure whether he was better off pretending to be unconscious, or trying to take on two men without a weapon.

His dilemma resolved itself when the blond man spoke.

“I’ll fetch the healing potion, you stay with Marc.”

Luca couldn’t believe that the dragon had a name, but now that there was only one conscious person left in the room he had a better chance of leaving here alive.

Summoning all of his energy, Luca jumped to his feet, charging towards the dark-haired man that had dragged him into the castle.

The man’s eyes went wide, his green eyes shining like emeralds in the sun, and he waved his hand as though he was pushing away an invisible attacker, sending Luca slamming into the wall with such force that he felt his brain rattle inside his helmet.

His vision went blurry as he fell to the floor, and if it wasn’t for his armour keeping him upright he would have been curled up in a puddle of limbs.

“How… how did you do that?” Luca looked at the man, his armour clattering as his body trembled, but he couldn’t stand, never mind run.

The room started to spin, and Luca felt his vision fade as he sucked in a deep breath, his chest tight as he tried to take off his helmet, but his hands were uncooperative.

Darkness swallowed him up, and Luca was too tired to fight it.

*

Luca woke to see that the sun was setting, the sky a beautiful shade of hazy purple. His armour was gone, and his tatty undergarments were filthy compared to the clean white linen sheet that was draped over him.

He looked over to see the same dark-haired man from earlier, standing in the same position that he’d been when he’d fallen against the wall.

Luca knew that he must have been so dizzy that he’d stumbled and fallen. There was no way that the man could have hurt him without even touching him.

“Where am I? Who are you?”

“You are in Cervera. I’m Alex, and this is my brother Marc.” Alex waved his hand at the sleeping dragon that still looked very human, his wounds clean and bandaged.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was on my way to Sabadell when I saw a dangerous creature, and I came to protect the villagers from its evil ravages.”

“Evil? Marc? No.” Alex shook his head, reaching out to hold his brother’s hand as Luca sat up, able to see Alex clearly now he was no longer lying on the cold hard floor.

“But… but the dragon was holding you hostage?”

Marc sat up, clutching his bandaged shoulder as Alex went to speak, but Marc rested his good hand on Alex’s hip.

“No, I was protecting him from creeps who think that killing something is the way to a guy’s heart.”

“I thought I was protecting him.” Luca hung his head, he felt like a silly little child again, and he wondered if he would ever manage to do something right.

“I’m his big brother, I do the protecting around here.”

“I…” Luca started to speak, but Marc held his hand up, rendering Luca speechless.

“Let me guess, you heard the story of a beautiful virgin trapped in a tower by a scary dragon, who would give her heart and her wealth to whoever could rescue her, and you thought that you were the guy for the job?”

Luca felt his cheeks burn, and he knew that his silence said it all.

“Well, you’re out of luck. We’re poor and the only virgin around here is Alex.”

Alex blushed, his big eyes staring at his brother in horror as they appeared to have a silent conversation.

“I’m sorry about your shoulder.” Luca watched Alex relax as the topic changed, and Luca didn’t mind that all eyes were on him.

“Don’t be sorry about my shoulder, be sorry for stomping on my tail, I’ve got a bruised cock because of you.”

“Like that’ll stop you using it.” Alex sniggered, and Luca felt a flicker of a smile cross his lips. “What is your name, knight?”

“Luca.” He thought about extending his hand to shake, but his hands were filthy with dirt and soot.

“When was the last time that you ate?” Alex ignored Marc’s stare, his cheeks still flushed pink.

“At dawn this morning, I ate my last morsel of bread.”

“You should stay, let us feed you before you continue your journey.”

“No.” Marc folded his arms, his lips compressed as he tried to stop the pain from showing through.

Alex whispered to Marc, their voices too low for Luca to hear, but from the hand gestures it was clear that Alex was pleading with his brother.

“You can rest here for a night,” Marc said, but he didn’t sound happy about it, “Regain your strength, but then you must be on your way.”

“Thank you for your generosity.” Luca had never felt so glad that his mother had spent his entire childhood teaching him manners. He had used them more in the last few months than he ever thought he would, and it had got him out of a few tricky situations.

“I’ll get Tito to show you to the guest chamber.”

“I’ll do it,” Alex said, ignoring Marc’s glare, and Luca was worried that Marc would start breathing fire in his human form.

Marc went to get off the table, but Alex rested his hand on his good shoulder, and Marc sagged back down, his relief visible.

Standing up slowly, his legs unsteady, Luca was relieved when Alex picked up his armour. He wasn’t sure that he would be able to carry it without embarrassing himself further.

He followed Alex through the grand old castle, unsure of what to say, so they walked in silence.

“This is the guest chamber, but you are free to wander the castle grounds.”

Alex placed Luca’s armour in the corner of the room, and Luca pulled the blanket tighter around him, aware of how filthy he was compared to the clean bedding. He had assumed the faint smell of something foul was due to animals, having seen the size of Marc as a dragon, he was sure that a dragon would make a lot of mess. But now he realised that the source of the smell was him, and he couldn’t stop blushing at the fact that Alex had seen, and smelt, him like this.

“There is warm water and clean linens through here.”

Luca looked through the arch to see a tub of warm water, and a bar of soap, a luxury that he had been without for far too long.

“Thank you.”

“I will return once I have told the king and queen of your arrival,” Alex said, and Luca froze, but Alex’s smile reassured him. “It is a mere formality.”

Luca nodded, his eyes drawn back to the warm bath that was waiting for him, and Alex followed his gaze.

“I will leave you to wash before dinner.”

“Thank you for your kindness.”

Alex nodded as he left, and Luca rushed to get undressed the second that he heard the door close, glad to be free of his soiled and stained garments.

Stepping into the warm water, Luca groaned as it relaxed his muscles, calming his mind and lulling him into a restful state.

He smiled at the thought of Alex, the kind and generous soul that he was, and he lamented the fact that he wasn’t going to get a chance to spend more time with him. He would have given anything just to spend a few more days with him.

Sadly, his mission to find his brother a suitable match was his only hope now, and he had to put in the effort to courting Prince Daniel of Sabadell.

But that didn’t stop him thinking about Alex’s pale skin that looked so soft, and how it would feel to have it pressed up against him.

He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, the water surrounding him like a warm velvety blanket.

*

A knock on the door roused Luca from his slumber, and he rushed to jump out of the bath, the water still pleasingly warm.

The door creaked open as Luca pulled on the clean clothes that had been left for him, and by the time Alex was in sight, he was dressed enough to be presentable.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you were changing.”

Luca blushed, his embarrassment radiating out. “Warm water and soap is a luxury that I have been without for too long, and I couldn’t quite bring myself to get out.”

“I’m glad we could be of service to you.” Alex bowed his head, and Luca felt unworthy of all this kindness. He had shown up and tried to kill his brother, and yet Alex had shown no anger.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Luca wandered over to the bed, and Alex sat down next to him. “If I had known that the dragon was your brother, I would never have attacked him.”

“Marc’s just a little overprotective of me.” Alex smiled, and Luca felt his heart flutter, the warmth of his skin so tantalisingly close.

“My brother’s like that too.”

“Embarrassing?”

“Yes.” Luca giggled. “He delights in telling stories of all the silly things that I did as a young child.”

“I can’t believe Marc told you I’m a virgin.” Alex buried his face in his hands, and Luca leant in for a hug without thinking.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Luca whispered, pulling Alex closer as Alex rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Of course.” Alex’s breath was warm against his ear, and Luca held his breath, scared to say the words.

“I’m a virgin too.” Luca blushed, glad that Alex wasn’t looking directly at him, and he buried his head against the crook of Alex’s neck, delighting in the soft citrus scent of his soap.

They both burst out laughing at the same time, and Luca felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew that his brother assumed that Luca was like him when he was younger, lying with every handsome stable boy and pretty maid that was charmed by his smile, but he wasn’t like that.

There was a soft knock on the door, and the blond man from earlier, the one who had carried Marc, put his head around the door.

“Dinner will be ready soon, I have been instructed to bring you clean robes.”

“Thank you, Tito.” Alex gestured to the bed, blushing at the suggestive smile that Tito gave him, and Luca sat back, making sure that no part of his body was touching Alex’s.

“Thank you,” Luca mumbled as Tito rushed to leave the clothes before scurrying off, giving Alex one last glance from the door, and if years with a big brother had taught Luca anything, it meant Alex was going to have to answer a lot of questions later.

“I will wait outside for you.” Alex stood up with such speed it was as though he’d been kicked by a horse, and once he had closed the door behind him, Luca could hear hushed voices talking in the corridor.

Luca crept closer to the door so that he could listen, but it was no use, the thick wooden door muffled their words beyond recognition.

He dressed in a hurry, glad that he didn’t have to attend dinner in his armour, although he was so hungry that he would happily suffer the chafing of the metal in return for a big meal.

Following Alex and Tito through the corridors, Luca was amazed how quiet the castle was. Even after dark, his castle was awash with people drinking and dancing.

So far, he had only seen three people here, and even though this castle was barely a quarter of the size of his kingdom’s he had expected to see more than a dragon, a servant, and a knight.

The courtyard was lined with citrus trees of many varieties, the delicate blossoms drifting over the lush green grass that had small burnt patches dotted around. Lights appeared to radiate out from inside the trees, but it had to be oil lamps hanging from their branches, making the trees appear as though they could come to life.

Luca had so many questions that he wanted answers to, but it seemed impolite to ask, so he kept his mouth shut.

He admired the castle grounds with what he hoped was a look of fascination and appreciation, but he was sure that his confusion was clear as they continued to walk.

Alex leant in to whisper something to Tito, but Luca couldn’t hear what he said, although they were probably talking about him, and Luca wondered if he should be worried for his safety.

They came to a tall door, more than twice his height, and Alex pulled it open with a grunt, before rushing through it, Tito gesturing for Luca to enter before following them both in.

Luca was surprised by how young the king and queen looked, their wooden thrones beautifully sculpted but still modest, as befitted such a small castle.

The king and queen’s court would have held twenty people, maybe thirty at most, but Luca had been expecting to see more people. Vale’s court was always full to the brim of advisors and lords, and his knights and guards were a necessity to keep him safe from those who thought they could take his power for themselves. Although here, with a dragon guarding their castle, it was unlikely that they would need any more protection.

Alex stood by his side, and Tito wandered over to where Marc was sitting, guarding over him as Marc leant back in his seat.

All eyes were on Luca, and he was relieved when Alex spoke.

“Mama, I mean Queen Roser, I present to you Prince Luca of Tavullia.”

“You’re a prince?” Luca couldn’t keep the surprise off his face.

He didn’t have the usual confidence of a royal, he would have assumed he was some sort of servant, kept because of his brother’s useful skills.

Alex nodded, stepping back as Queen Roser turned to face Luca.

“Why are you here, Prince Luca?”

“I was in the region to negotiate on behalf of my brother when I...” Luca looked down at his feet, wondering if the king and queen knew that he had stabbed their son when he was in dragon form. “I am sorry for my actions against your son.”

“We understand that there are no dragons where you come from?”

“No, I had only ever heard tales about dragons, and they did not show them in a good light.”

“Marc’s very protective of Alex,” King Julià said, and Luca nodded.

“I noticed that.” Luca compressed his lips, wondering if he had overstepped his bounds, but he saw Alex smile out the corner of his eye, and that helped him relax.

“We have heard that your brother, the king, is looking for a suitable match. Is that why you are here?” King Julià’s voice held so much hope, and Luca realised that his kingdom wasn’t the only one that desperately needed an alliance.

The queen sat forward in her throne, staring at him intently, as though she could read his mind, and Luca wasn’t sure whether to lie or not.

“I was on my way to meet with Prince Daniel of Sabadell, it has been said that his kingdom would be interested in an alliance with ours.”

“Our eldest, Prince Marc, he is brave warrior, and you have seen his strength first hand.”

“Mama!” Marc compressed his lips as his mother glared at him. Tito’s hand rested on his sword, he was clearly more than just a servant if he was willing to fight the king and queen to protect Marc’s honour.

“Your father and I will not be on the throne forever, one day you will have to take our place, and then you will be glad to have a powerful husband by your side.”

“What about Alex? He’s young and pure.” Marc pointed at his brother, making Alex blush, and Luca felt sick to his stomach at the idea of him being Vale’s future husband. He couldn’t imagine being married off to someone twice his age, even if the marriage was for show.

“I…” Alex trailed off, and Luca knew that this was a conversation that was better had in private.

“I should leave you to discuss these matters alone.” Luca glanced at Alex, asking without words if he was doing the right thing, but Alex looked resigned to his fate.

“Stay.” Queen Roser held her hand out, and Luca froze, rooted to the spot as though he had stepped in tar. “I am sure we can make a generous offer to convince you that our sons are a worthy match for your brother.”

“No.” Marc shook his head, but he stopped the second that the queen stared at him.

“If it benefits our kingdom then you will be married.” Queen Roser looked at both her sons, her husband nodding in agreement, and Luca felt the brothers’ pain.

If he couldn’t find a suitable match for Vale, then this would be his fate, his mother dictating who he should marry. But if it was what needed to be done to make sure that there was enough food for the kingdom, and keep them safe from invading forces while their knights recovered, then it was what he would do.

A chorus of, ‘yes, mama,’ made Luca wonder if all queens were like this, ruling kingdoms from the shadows as their kings sat in the big throne.

Luca stepped closer to the king and queen, dropping down on to one knee as a sign of respect.

“Your highness, I mean no disrespect to your beautiful kingdom, but my brother, he is looking for a suitor whose kingdom matches ours in power and wealth.” Luca hung his head, no amount of tact could make the truth seem palatable. “But the kindness that you have shown me will not be forgotten.”

The relief on Alex’s face was visible, but the queen did not look impressed.

“I should continue my journey tonight, so that Prince Daniel of Sabadell is not kept waiting.”

“No, you will stay and dine with us.” Queen Roser nodded at Tito, his hand still hovering over the hilt of his sword, and he obediently scurried off. “We will send word to Prince Daniel of your situation.”

Luca wished that he had worn his armour now, but there was no telling how many hidden guards were waiting to jump out and attack him if he tried anything.

The tension was so thick that Luca felt himself reaching down for where his sword would be, and Alex’s eyes widened in fear.

“It would be my honour, your highness.” Luca bowed his head, waiting for the queen to nod before standing up.

“Alex will show you the way to the dining hall.”

Alex rushed into action, leading Luca out of the court as Luca felt a shiver run down his spine. Something here wasn’t quite right, and he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. He felt like he was being watched, but it was only him and Alex in the courtyard, the illuminated trees casting strange shadows that danced around them like evil spirits.

Luca wanted to say something, to ask about the strange aura that the place had, but he knew that he was treading on unsteady ground, and one slip of the tongue could mean his death.

He knew how to win a sword fight, and how to charm his way out of a confrontation. But he couldn’t fight an enemy that he couldn’t see, and the lingering feeling of eyes watching over him had his whole body on alert, his muscles tense as he scanned the courtyard for any sign of danger.

Stepping into the banquet hall, Luca noted the small table, more appropriate for a family gathering than entertaining visitors.

The smell of bread wafted over, and Luca’s stomach rumbled, so loud that he was sure everyone had heard it.

“I’m sorry, we should have fed you before now. We have been inconsiderate hosts.”

“No, you have shown me great kindness, and I am sure the delicacies of this region will be most satisfying.”

Marc sniggered, and his father gave him a nudge, whispering something to him. Probably how to behave in front of guests, especially ones that they were trying to court so that they could gain power and wealth.

Alex held out his arm, showing Luca to his seat, and once he had sat down, Luca saw that what he thought were oil lamps were in fact glowing orbs.

He stared at them in fascination, wondering if the oil was hidden below the table, clearly they had some very clever inventors here. Or maybe they were gifts from another region, someone who was interested in marrying one of their sons and courting them with beautiful lamps.

The arrival of food shook Luca out of his thoughts, and he was surprised to see Tito bringing through the bread, normally lesser servants did that.

Although Luca still hadn’t seen anyone other than the five people currently gathered in the small dining hall.

The sturdy wooden tables could hold twenty people for an official function, and double that for a kingdom gathering where there was no ceremony or pomp, everyone rubbing elbows with their neighbours.

He wondered where all the people had gone.

Did they leave for wealthier kingdoms, or had they been killed for betraying this one?

Luca shivered, barely noticing the bread roll that had appeared in front of him, and it wasn’t until Tito pushed through a cart, its wheels moving effortlessly as the large pot bubbled away on top, that Luca was roused from his thoughts.

The smell of the broth made Luca’s mouth water, and he licked his lips without thinking, his stomach rumbling as he waited for the food to be served.

“It’s not the feast that you would be used to, Prince Luca, but it will give you strength for your travels.”

“It smells divine, your majesty.” Luca bowed his head, and someone, probably Marc, sniggered. “Thank you for your generosity.”

“Please eat, you must be starving.” The queen waved her hand, and Marc had stuffed most of a bread roll in his mouth before Luca could even pick up his spoon.

He forced himself to be graceful, imagining that his mother was sitting at the table with them, and he wanted to make her proud. Taking a small spoonful of the broth, he made sure to pause before putting it in his mouth, the smell of warm tomatoes and herbs reminding him of home.

The first taste was divine, the flavours dancing on his tongue and making him feel satisfied from a mere morsel.

“This is a most wonderful dish, my compliments to your chef.” Luca noticed the way that everyone smiled, all glancing at Tito, and Luca knew what was coming next.

“You’re welcome.” Tito smiled, looking proud of himself, and Alex seemed to be amused by Luca’s confusion.

Luca didn’t know what to make of that.

Luckily, his hunger took over, and he ate quickly, devouring the bread rolls with the broth. He resisted the urge to lick the bowl, and he thanked his host graciously.

Mother would have been so proud of him.

Queen Roser nodded at Tito, and he went out to fetch the dessert, the sweet smell making Luca’s stomach rumble again.

There was no waiting on ceremony here, Marc eating as soon as the bowl was put in front of him, and Luca was glad for that. He wasn’t sure his self-control was up to resisting the beautiful dessert sitting in front of him.

Luca devoured it, the creamy taste balanced out by the sweet citrus, and he looked over to see Alex licking his spoon, his dexterous tongue making easy work of it. Shuffling in his seat, the flimsy linen of his hose did little to conceal his arousal.

He had to focus on something else, and the glowing orbs that were illuminating the room were the perfect topic of conversation.

His mother had always taught him praise was the easiest way to gain favour, and he would be able to satisfy his own curiosity about the fascinating objects.

“What powers these magnificent lamps of yours?” Luca reached out for it, its surface cool to the touch, and Alex smiled as the orb rolled away from Luca, leaving him staring at it in disbelief. He had assumed that the power source was hidden, a clever trick, but they were something else, something that Luca had never seen before.

“They power themselves.” Alex picked up the orb, waving his hand around it like an illusionist showing off his trick, proving to the audience that there were no strings.

“But how? There must be some fuel to burn to produce a light so bright.” Luca squinted at the orb, white spots dancing in his vision where he had looked directly at it, but he had to know its secrets.

Alex looked at his parents, waiting for them to nod before holding his hand out.

In the palm of his hand was a small glowing ball, the size of a grape, but then it grew in front of Luca’s eyes, glowing with a bright white light that sparkled as Luca reached out to touch it.

Alex handed it to Luca, he looked so proud of himself, and Luca’s mouth hung open, unable to believe what his eyes were seeing.

“It feels cold.” Luca stared at Alex, waiting for him to say that it was a merely a trick, an illusion meant to bewilder and impress, but Alex sat back in his seat, leaving Luca to admire his handiwork.

Luca looked around the room, hoping to see people smiling at how gullible he was, but all he saw was people watching him carefully, as though they were worried what he might do when confronted with Alex’s powers.

Tito’s hand was resting where his sword would be, and the truth of the situation hit Luca like a charging bull.

Magic existed, and he was sitting around a table with people who had magical powers.

“Earlier, I thought I was dizzy and fell, but it was you, wasn’t it?” Luca looked at Alex, and his sheepish grin said it all.

“Alex,” the queen chided, “You know how dangerous it is to use magic around outsiders.”

“I was scared he would hurt Marc, and it just happened.” Alex hung his head, and Luca felt guilty for mentioning it. “I’m sorry, mama.”

“Is it the same magic that allows Marc to transform into a dragon?” Luca put the orb down, and Alex’s hand hovered over it, absorbing the energy until it was just a little puff of smoke drifting away on the wind.

“Yes.” Alex rested his hand on Luca’s focusing his attention, and Luca felt a blush creep on to his cheeks.

“So, does that mean you can turn into a dragon too?”

“If I want to.” Alex’s grin was lop-sided, and Luca found himself smiling at how adorable it was. “Usually we take turns guarding the castle.”

Luca felt his stomach churn at the idea that he could have stabbed Alex, or worse, before he knew that he was a human in disguise.

“I said that if you stayed, we could convince you we had something worthy of your grand kingdom.”

“My brother is not interested in mere tricks, as impressive as they are.” Luca felt a shiver run down his spine, the jovial atmosphere in the room evaporating as fast as the orb.

The queen sat up, the king mimicking her movements, and Luca felt his heart rate quicken, his eyes darting to the door.

Alex gave his hand a squeeze, and Luca felt calmness radiating through his body, his muscles relaxing as Alex shuffled closer to him, their arms touching as Luca found the courage to look Queen Roser in the eyes.

“I know that your kingdom has fallen from grace, that your soldiers are weak, and your crops are dying.” Queen Roser’s eyes were filled with sadness, unlike many rulers, it brought her no joy to hear of another kingdom’s misfortune.

“How do you know that?” Luca felt his heart pound, if news of their weakness had reached here already, then he was too late, and there would be nothing that he could do to protect his family and his kingdom, not from here.

“Don’t worry, my child, there are no traitors in your kingdom.”

Luca exhaled, betraying his calm exterior, but he couldn’t bear the thought of anything happening to those he loved.

“If there are no spies, how do you know of our misfortunes?”

“I can read your thoughts.” Roser raised an eyebrow, and Luca felt his cheeks burn, his eyes focused on one of the orbs, scared to look at Alex for fear that he would broadcast every thought about him.

“She’s not reading your mind right now. You can tell when she’s doing it by the death glare that she gives you.” Marc laughed, startling everyone, and Luca looked up to see the queen smiling at him, the king shaking his head at how insolent his eldest son was.

“If you have these powers, why are you not a strong and wealthy kingdom?” Luca compressed his lips, his head hung in shame, hoping that it would be enough to apologise for his rudeness.

“Our power cannot be used to harm others, it is better that people think we are poor and insignificant, rather than have them attack us and be unable to defend ourselves.”

“Then you are still of no use to us,” Luca said, “Once the neighbouring kingdoms hear of our weakness, they will try and seize what little power we have left for themselves.”

“We cannot fight for you, although a flame breathing dragon does act as an effective deterrent.” She smiled as Marc rubbed at his injured shoulder. “But what we can offer is spells to help your crops grow, and healing potions to cure the sick.”

Queen Roser paused, and Luca knew that they were in desperate need of an alliance, someone to protect them from those who would see to exploit their magical gifts for their own gain.

“I would offer you the pick of our sons, but I can tell that you’ve already chosen.” She glanced at Alex, the faint blush on his cheeks growing as he let his fingers intertwine with Luca’s, and Luca knew that his own cheeks were every bit as pink as Alex’s.

“I think the prince should rest before making such a big decision.” King Julià rested his hand on his wife’s arm, and she nodded in agreement, Alex breathing a sigh of relief as his thumb stroked the side of his hand.

“Alex, would you show our guest to his room and make sure that he is comfortable?” Queen Roser dismissed them both with a nod of her head, and Luca couldn’t miss the knowing grin on Marc’s face, and from the blush on Alex’s cheeks neither had he.

“Yes, mama.” Alex shot out of his seat as though it was on fire, leading Luca back to his room.

But then he left Luca at the door, leaving him confused. Was Alex not interested in him?

Was he just doing this to make his mother happy?

Luca didn’t want that, not for himself or anyone else, but he had to make sure his kingdom was safe, and Alex was his best option for making that happen.


	5. The Gentle Lover

Luca’s thoughts were so loud and persistent that he couldn’t sleep, wondering if Alex had read his mind and was only pretending to like him to save his family.

He didn’t blame Alex if that was the case, but he longed for true love, someone that he could share his life with, mind, body and soul. He wanted what his brother and Uccio had.

Luca wondered how Vale would be faring, would the stress be rotting his soul, or would he have found a way to strengthen the kingdom without him.

Tavullia was so far away, and it would take him weeks to return. Would Vale have done something drastic by then? Was sending him to Sabadell a way of keeping him out of harm’s way while he did what needed to be done?

Luca felt the lump in his throat growing, a single tear running down his cheek as he wished that he could do something, anything, to make sure that his family were safe.

Someone crept along the corridor, and Luca shook away his sadness, reaching for his sword as he crept towards the door.

There had been silence since Alex had left, no-one else used this bit of the castle, and unless it was a dog-sized rat rummaging about outside, someone was coming for him.

He stood ready for a fight, his body calm even though he could be facing certain death, and he let his training take over. The second the door opened, he flew into action, swinging his sword towards his attacker’s head.

Too late, he realised it was Alex, but he pushed Luca away with his mind, sending him flying over the bed and slamming into the far wall with a pitiful groan.

Tears streamed down his face, and Alex rushed over to comfort him, his eyes wide with fear as his hands radiated light, checking Luca for injuries.

“Are you hurt?”

“No.” Luca sniffed, he was a knight, and knights didn’t cry, but he couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“It’s okay, you’re safe, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Alex stroked away his tears with his thumb, such a caring gesture, and it made Luca cry all over again. “I didn’t want my parents to find out I was here, they were hoping that I would stay pure until I was married.”

Luca nodded, his mother was the same, always telling him that no-one would want to marry an impure prince, even though Vale was always whispering that it was fine, that a young man should have fun.

He’d never understood all the fuss about sex, preferring to day dream about being the knight in shining armour, but now the universe had handed him the opportunity he was desperate to experience it all, and a shiver of pleasure rippled through his body at the thought of making love to the beautiful creature sat in front of him.

Alex slipped his arm around Luca’s waist, helping him up off the cold stone floor and leading him to the bed. He held Luca until he was all cried out, feeling like the most pitiful knight, wondering how he had ended up being the one that needed rescuing.

“What’s wrong?” Alex’s breath was warm against his ear, and even with tears flowing, other parts of his body were more than happy.

Luca wanted to tell Alex that he was worried about his brother and his kingdom, which he was, but it wasn’t the main reason that he was crying his eyes out in the middle of the night.

“I really like you, but I don’t want you to marry me because you feel obligated.”

“I don’t feel obligated.” Alex blushed, and he reached out to take Luca’s hand, pressing it to his heart as Luca felt love radiating out. A faint pink glow shone through Luca’s fingers, and he basked in the feeling of being loved and cared for. “I feel like destiny brought you here so that we could be together.”

“I feel that too.” Luca leant in, his forehead resting against Alex’s as they stared into each other’s eyes, mesmerised by the sparks of warm fire that danced in Alex’s beautiful green eyes.

“I know all this is a lot to take in, but I will stand by your side no matter what happens.” Alex crossed his heart with his fingers, a gesture more powerful than any magic spell. “I promise.”

“What if I didn’t accept that you had magical powers?” Luca still couldn’t quite believe it all, but he had seen too much to dismiss it all as exhaustion and lack of food.

“Then we would have used a memory spell to make you forget that you were ever here.” Alex’s smile faded, and Luca slipped his hand around the back of his neck, stroking his soft hairs as Alex let out a gasp.

“Would it have hurt?”

“No, it would put you to sleep, and we would have made sure that you got safe passage to Prince Daniel’s castle. The memories would disappear like a dream when you woke.”

“I wouldn’t remember you?”

“Nope.” Alex shook his head, and Luca couldn’t miss the flicker of sadness that crossed his face.

“I don’t ever want to forget you.” Luca smiled, trusting his feelings to lead him, and he leant in for a kiss, capturing Alex’s soft lips with his own.

The first touch was like the sting of strong alcohol only sweeter, and he wanted more, his lips brushing against Alex’s as he pulled Alex on to his lap, lying back on the bed without ever breaking the kiss.

Alex’s skin was warm against his own, and Luca could feel him smile as his tongue flicked at his lips, getting braver with every kiss.

Luca spread his legs, pulling Alex closer as their hard cocks rubbed together, making them both groan, and Alex paused, sitting up so that he could listen.

“What’s wrong?” Luca whispered, his heart pounding as he cursed the fact that his sword was lying at the edge of the room from earlier.

“I don’t want anyone listening to us…” Alex blushed, but he didn’t need to finish the sentence, he wasn’t the only one hoping that they could do more than just kiss.

Purple light shone out of Alex’s outstretched hand, growing just as the orb had, but this was far bigger than the orb. Luca tried to move out of the way, but the glowing purple bubble kept growing, swallowing them up until they were surrounded by its soft shimmer.

“Now, we can be as noisy as we like.” Alex grinned, his voice trembling as he slid out of his nightgown, and Luca rushed to do the same, desperate to feel Alex’s soft skin as against his own.

Luca spread his legs wide as Alex settled between them, the warmth of his hard cock like fire against his sensitive skin, overwhelming him as he imagined what Alex’s glorious cock would feel like inside him.

The kisses were frantic and passionate, every needy moan and desperate gasp stoking the fires of Luca’s arousal, his cock so hard that it felt like he would explode if he didn’t get his release, and yet he wanted to savour every second that he got with Alex.

“I want you.”

“You have me.” Luca grinned as the slick tip of Alex’s cock nudged at his hole, promising so much, and Luca arched his hips, his body begging for more.

Alex slowed the pace of the kisses, stroking the side of Luca’s face as he sat up, staring into Luca’s eyes.

“I’ll be gentle.” Alex’s smile was kind, and Luca knew that he could give himself over to Alex, let their bodies be joined in the act of love making.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Alex leant in for one last kiss, before making sure that his cock was lined up, his brow furrowed in concentration as smeared some of his precome around Luca’s hole.

Just the feeling of Alex’s fingers teasing had him rock hard, and he knew that once Alex was inside him it would feel spectacular.

Luca groaned as the tip of Alex’s cock pushed through his tight ring of muscle, pleasure and pain surging through his body as his mind spun at the thought that Alex’s big thick cock could fit inside him.

Alex stroked the side of his face, bringing him back to reality, and Luca could only utter one word.

“More.”

Alex didn’t hesitate in obeying him, slowly inching his way inside, his eyes never leaving Luca’s, scanning his face for any sign of pain, but Luca only begged for more until Alex’s body was pressing against his.

Luca took a breath, feeling Alex’s cock twitch inside him, and his head fell back against the pillow, his eyes falling shut as Alex’s fingers teased at his nipples, making him shiver and clench around him.

“More.” Luca wrapped his legs around Alex’s waist, pushing his cock deeper inside him until he felt like he was impaled.

“Anything for you.” Alex pulled back slowly, Luca tensing up at the thought of him pulling out, but before they were separated, Alex thrust back in, making Luca see stars as he fought to keep his eyes open.

Alex looked like a god, towering over him with rippling muscles as he used his body to give Luca the pleasure that he so greatly desired, and Luca hoped that the grin on his face showed Alex that he was enjoying every second of it.

The deep moans that fell from Alex’s lips got louder with every thrust, his mouth hanging open as his eyes fell shut, and Luca felt the moment that he started to come before he heard it, Alex’s thick cock pulsing and spurting hot come inside him as he shuddered in pleasure, riding out his climax as Luca’s neglected cock trailed precome over his stomach.

Even though Luca didn’t come, he still felt amazing, his body sensitive to every brush of Alex’s fingers, but nothing could have prepared him for what Alex did next.

Alex slid out, his cock still half hard, and Luca gasped at the loss, feeling open and vulnerable without the warmth of Alex inside him.

Luca assumed the grin on Alex’s face was satisfaction, but then Alex was trailing his fingers over his hole, scooping up the come and making Luca’s eyes fall shut as he shivered in pleasure. Waiting for the feeling of fingers inside him, Alex smeared the come over Luca’s cock, giggling as he did it, and Luca’s eyes flew open in time to see Alex reaching behind himself, biting on his lip as he slicked up his hole.

His mouth hung open, Luca was lost for words, he wanted to tell Alex how handsome he was, how honoured he was that he would be his husband.

In the end the words that had been dancing on the tip of his tongue ever since he saw Alex for the first time. “You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you.” Alex smiled as he got into position, straddling Luca as his slick hole hovered over his hard cock.

Luca sat up so that he could wrap his arms around Alex, his hands resting on his hips as he leant in for a kiss, slow and tender, comforting Alex as his hard cock pressed inside him. Alex groaned as the tip pushed in, and Luca gasped at how warm and snug Alex felt around him, gently sliding deeper into the tight heat of Alex’s beautiful body.

Alex’s lips were slack, and he rested his forehead against Luca’s, his chest heaving as he took a moment to adjust.

“Is it too much?” Luca’s fingers trailed over where they were joined, making Alex shiver as he clenched around him, squeezing his cock until it was throbbing with every beat of his heart.

“More,” Alex whispered, his warm breath alluring against his neck, and Luca’s cock twitched, showing Alex how much his voice turned him on. “Please?” Alex fluttered his eyelashes, his big eyes staring into Luca’s soul, and he knew then that they were destined to be together forever.

Luca started slow, trailing kisses down the side of Alex’s neck to comfort him as they settled into a gentle pace, but then Alex was rolling his hips, taking what he needed as his hard cock rubbed up against his stomach.

They moved as one, Alex impossibly loud now that he had a cock inside him, and Luca was grateful for the magic shielding the world from their noisy love making.

Luca knew that he wouldn’t last long with Alex snug around him, every twitch of his muscles pulling Luca closer to his release, and he wrapped his fingers around Alex’s hard cock, stroking him to his second climax of the night.

Tugging at Alex’s cock, Luca felt his hole clenching around him with each stroke, and Alex came with groan, his body tense as he spurted hot come over Luca’s hand. Luca felt the warmth pooling around his cock, his muscles tense as he shuddered with his own release, his teeth grazing over Alex’s shoulder as he slumped against him.

They both giggled as they gasped for air, sloppily kissing any bit of free skin that they could reach as they caught their breath.

Luca kissed the end of Alex’s nose, and Alex leant in for a kiss, changing the angle and forcing Luca’s half-hard cock out of him as they both laughed at the funny noises they made.

“That felt so good.” Alex’s grin said it all, he was going to be smiling for days, and Luca was sure that he looked every bit as satisfied.

“That was,” Luca paused, but no other word seemed as fitting, “magical.”

Alex giggled, leaning in for a gentle kiss. Neither of them cared how sticky and messy they were, and there was no talk of leaving the bed, Luca lying back as Alex cuddled in under his arm.

Bathed in the purple glow of Alex’s magical bubble, Luca drifted off to sleep with his future husband curled up next to him, their legs tangled together, both unwilling to be parted from their love.

It was bliss.


	6. The Returning Hero

The warm sun shone through the window, casting a golden glow over Alex’s naked body, and Luca couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

He hoped that he could wake up next to Alex every morning for the rest of his life.

But first, they had their kingdoms to save, and the last thing Luca wanted was Alex’s family finding him here, naked and covered in come.

The purple glow of the spell was gone, and he kissed Alex on the cheek, hoping that it would be enough to wake him.

“Morning, beautiful,” Luca whispered, but Alex just smiled in his sleep before cuddling in closer. “That’s daybreak.”

Alex’s eyes flew open, and Luca felt bad for disturbing his slumber, but the last thing he wanted was for Queen Roser to decide that he was no longer a suitable match for her youngest son.

“I have to go.” Alex sat up, glancing around as though he thought someone else might be in the room with them before relaxing. “I love you.” He stroked the side of Luca’s face, and Luca nuzzled against his hand, his body still sensitive to Alex’s touch.

Alex disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving Luca confused and alone in bed, but it was for the best.

If all went to plan, very soon they would be married, and they could spend every night together in the royal bed, making love until the sun came up.

*

Luca slowly got into the tub, the warm water washing away all evidence of his tryst, and he gasped as his fingers trailed over his tender hole, a smile on his face as he remembered just how good it had felt to have Alex inside him.

He dressed quickly, eager to see Alex again, and he made his bed so that it hid the stains, hopefully the queen wasn’t the one who would be cleaning the guest room.

The sound of voices in the courtyard below drifted up to his window, and he looked down to see Marc and Tito filling cases with sacks as Alex dragged over a crate of limes.

It was as though they were preparing to leave on a long a journey, and Luca felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Alex topless in the sun, his muscles rippling as stacked up the crates.

Luca smiled, biting on his lip as he looked down at his future husband. He couldn’t wait to tell Vale about him. Hopefully his brother wouldn’t be mad at him for disobeying his orders, but if it saved Vale from a loveless marriage then Luca would gladly tolerate his wrath.

“Are you just going to stare?” Alex waved up at the window, and Luca blushed, smiling as he waved back.

In the blink of an eye, Luca was standing down in the courtyard next to Alex, his cheeky grin shining out as Marc pulled funny faces behind him.

“Where are you going?” Luca looked over the crates and cases, enough food and supplies for a small army.

“If things are as bad as you say, we must leave for your kingdom immediately.”

“The journey will take weeks, and these cases are too heavy for us to carry such long distances.” Luca saw Alex smiling, and he knew that they didn’t plan on walking all the way to Talluvia.

“We have a quicker way, young prince.” Queen Roser appeared, a large leather chest filled with books floating behind her, and Alex rolled his eyes.

“Mama, do we really need all of these books?”

“Alex, do you want to be with Luca?”

Luca recognised that tone, the one that said that mother knew best, and she would here no arguments.

“Yes, mama.” Alex hung his head, but it didn’t stop him smiling.

“Then you will make sure that this alliance is a success.” Queen Roser looked up at him, and he nodded in agreement. “Go help your father in the library, and bring me _Agriculturalis Maxima_ , _Quam_ _D_ _iluculo_ _E_ _t_ _O_ _pibus_ , and the _Tomes of the Healers_ volumes one through to sixteen.”

“Yes, mama.” Alex obediently headed towards the library, leaving Luca feeling strangely useless, and he rushed after Alex, thinking that he could at least help carry some of the books. But before he reached the doorway he saw Alex strolling back, a chest of books hovering after him, and Luca couldn’t silence the questions running through his head.

“Are your magical powers limitless?”

“Sort of.” Alex shrugged, his lop-sided grin saying that he was enjoying Luca’s confusion.

“Sort of?”

“I can’t really explain it. Marc!”

Luca jumped as Marc’s cackling drew closer, Alex immune to his brother’s startling laugh, although loud did seem to run in the family.

“Luca wants to know if our powers are limitless.”

“Sort of.” Marc bounced on the spot, wiggling his eyebrows as Luca held his hands out, hoping that someone would answer his question.

Tito wandered over, wrapping his arm around Marc’s shoulders, and Marc cuddled in.

“Are all the healing herbs and plants packed?” Tito asked, and Marc nodded, kissing at Tito’s wrist as Luca tapped his foot.

“Tito, how do their magical powers work? Are they limitless?”

“Sort of, there has to be a balance of energy, you can’t give more than you take.” Tito picked up a lime and it turned into an orange in front of Luca’s eyes. “We can’t make something out of nothing.”

Luca could feel the furrowed lines crowding his brow, and Marc laughed, reaching up to rest his hand on Luca’s shoulder.

“It’s like making love, some days you can do it all day, but you can’t do that every day, some days you have to rest.” Marc’s laugh was filthy, and he gave Alex a knowing wink, Tito chuckling along with him as Alex gave Marc a playful shove.

“So, are you powerful enough to take me home?”

“On my own? No. But together we can transport you, and all the supplies that we need to help out your kingdom.” Alex paused, and Luca felt a tension in the air, like a cold wind rushing around his heart. “If your brother agrees to our union.”

Marc and Tito made themselves scarce, vanishing into thin air, leaving a puff of smoke with a citrus hint.

“He will.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“He would do anything to keep his people and his kingdom safe, and he wants nothing more than for me to be happy.”

Alex compressed his lips, the whites of his eyes showing as he looked at his feet, and Luca reached out to hold his hands.

“I promise, that whatever happens, I will make sure that we are together.”

“Promise?”

Luca took Alex’s hand, pressing it to his heart as Alex’s lips quirked up into a smile.

“Always and forever.” Luca leant in for a kiss, but before their lips could meet, someone coughed, and Alex jumped back as the queen stepped closer.

“Did you get the books?”

“Yes, mama.” Alex always sounded so young when he was talking to the queen, and Luca felt his stomach twist at the thought of Alex meeting his mother.

That was going to be a tense moment.

Queen Roser finished sealing up the cases of books, checking that they were all in order before sealing them shut, the heavy metal catches clunking into place like the bolt on a door.

“Where is your brother?”

“Gathering the saplings and seeds so that we can grow new healing plants in Tavullia.”

Marc appeared on cue, carrying a small tree under each arm, their roots bound with twine and cloth, Tito following close behind as always.

“Is that everything?”

“Yes, mama.” Marc smiled as he sat the plants in the middle of the chests and crates, now piled so high that they were taller than Marc in places.

“Luca, hold on tight.” Queen Roser smiled as she took Marc and Alex’s hands, Alex reaching out to intertwine their fingers as Tito completed the circle. “Just think of home.”

Before Luca could ask what was happening, the ground below them disappeared, darkness surrounding them as Luca felt dizzy, his heart pounding as the sound of bells rang in his ear, and he hit the ground with a thud, gasping for air as he tried to get his bearings.

Blinking, he took it all in, the grand bed that could fit six, maybe even eight people, and the grand furniture that had once towered over him.

He was home, in his bedroom.

Luca closed his eyes until white spots were no longer floating in his vision, Alex still holding his hand tight as Luca sat up slowly.

The others were asleep on the floor, travelling such great distances must have taken a lot of energy.

He stroked Alex’s hair, but he showed no sign of waking, and Luca couldn’t wait to see his brother and tell him the good news.

Leaving Alex a note, telling them to stay in his room until he had spoken to his brother, he slipped out into the corridor, heading for his brother’s chamber.

His smile shone out, and he felt like he was walking taller, returning home as a brave knight who was going to save his kingdom.

There were no guards outside Vale’s chamber, and he assumed that his brother must be elsewhere, when he heard familiar voices inside. Bursting through the door he froze when he saw Vale lying out in bed, his face pale and clammy, Uccio mopping his brow as he whispered words of comfort to Vale.

“Luca?” Vale’s voice was weak, a shadow of the man that he used to be.

“It’s me, I’m home and I bring with me good news.” Luca walked closer on trembling legs, scared of what he might see.

Up close Vale looked worse than Luca could imagine, the smell of death surrounding him, and his leg was bandaged, but the cloth was black, poison oozing out of his body.

“What happened?” Luca looked Uccio in the eyes, the pain clear to see.

“Things have been difficult here, many of our knights are sick, too weak to fight, and the people are hungry.”

Luca sat down carefully on the bed, scared that any sudden movement would only cause his brother more pain.

“Who attacked Vale?”

“I’m right here you know. I’m not dead yet.” Vale laughed, but it turned into a violent cough, his body convulsing as he gasped for air, and Uccio held a cup of water to his lips, helping him drink.

Luca held his hand, his palms clammy, and his grip was a shadow of his former strength.

“A faction of the knights tried to revolt, take the kingdom for themselves, thankfully we had enough loyal knights to fight them, but your brother insisted on fighting beside them.” Uccio hung his head, but Luca knew as well as he did that once Vale had put his mind to something there was no stopping him.

Vale’s breathing got shallower, his eyes falling shut, and Uccio held his hand in front of his nose, checking that he was still breathing.

Uccio pulled the curtains shut around Vale’s bed, ushering Luca away as a single tear ran down his cheek.

“I think you had better prepare to take over your brother’s throne, and to wed his suitor.”

Luca compressed his lips, the thought of losing his brother was unthinkable. “I can help him.”

“Luca, your highness, the physicians have seen to your brother, and all attempts to stop the infection have failed.”

“Wait here.” Luca held his hand out, and Uccio reached out to rest his hand on Luca’s shoulder.

“He would want you by his side, until the end.” Tears streamed down Uccio’s cheek, and Luca swallowed down the lump in his throat, glancing at the door.

“There’s no need to do that, not yet. Trust me?”


	7. The Reluctant Heir

Luca ran down the corridor, his heart pounding as he darted into his room, tripping over a crate and sending limes scattering out over the floor.

“Alex?” Luca shook his limp body, his limbs sprawled out in a heap on the floor, but it was no use.

“Luca?” Tito opened his eyes, the whites an angry shade of pink, not helped by him rubbing at his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I need Alex.”

“He won’t be awake for hours, it was a long journey and that takes a lot of energy.”

“How are you awake?”

“I share Marc’s powers, but he suffers the worst of the negative effects from any magic used in this realm.” Tito sat up slowly, his eyes moving back and forth as though his head was spinning. “The same will happen to you the longer that you are with Alex.”

“Can you heal my brother? He’s really sick.” Luca’s voice wavered, his eyes wide as he pleaded with Tito to help him.

“I can do better than that.” Tito crawled to his feet, peering in a box as he fished out a small bag of herbs tied with a pale blue string.

Luca tapped his foot as Tito poured out the sparkling golden powder. Tito stifled a yawn as he blew it over Marc and Alex, the sparkles fading as they both twitched in their sleep.

“What about Queen Roser?” Luca looked over at her, but she was still sound asleep, and he pulled a blanket off the bed and laid it over her.

“She will sleep for three times as long.”

“To balance the energy?”

Tito nodded, giving Marc a nudge, a faint smile on his lips as Marc batted his hand away, before rolling over. “It’s time to get up, sleeping beauty.”

Alex stretched and yawned, and Luca cradled his head in his hands, waiting for him to wake up.

“Alex?” Luca stroked the side of his face, and Alex’s eyes slowly opened. “You have to help me heal my brother, please?”

“They just need a minute for the spell to take effect, then we will help you.” Tito found out a variety of powders, herbs and ointments, and Luca recognised one of them from when Marc was injured.

Handing Luca a jar, Tito gathered up everything into a small sack, before pulling Marc up to his feet, and Luca did the same for Alex, his eyes still bleary as he stumbled over the blanket, but even that wasn’t enough to wake Roser from her slumber.

“Lead the way.” Tito held his hand out, and Luca rushed along the corridor, dragging Alex as he tried to keep up, but his coordination wasn’t up to the task. Alex tripped, knocking Luca over as he fell, but Luca didn’t feel any pain, he was focused on healing his brother.

Luca helped Alex to his feet, his arm wrapped around his waist, holding him close as they approached the chamber door.

Glancing back at Tito, he saw him shield Marc, wary of what Uccio might do. Luca hoped that saving Vale’s life would be enough to prove that they were trustworthy.

Stepping through the door first, Alex clung on to his hand with such force that it felt like the blood was being squeezed out, and Alex stumbled backwards, alerting Uccio to their presence.

“Uccio?” Luca’s eyes darted around the room, his heart pounding as he feared the worst, but then Uccio appeared from behind the bed, his sword in hand.

“Uccio, stop.” Luca held his hand out, and Uccio started to drop to one knee before changing his mind and nodding his head. “These people can help heal Vale.”

“Who are they? Can we trust them?” Uccio’s hand wavered, his knuckles white as he clutched at the sword.

“This is Prince Alex of Cervera.” Luca nodded at Alex, but it was clear that his power of speech had not returned yet. “He is weary after a long journey.”

Alex nodded, his eyes still pink, and Luca could see the doubt in Uccio’s eyes, but the only way he would believe was if he saw Vale healed, and that meant letting Alex and his family attend to him.

“He is to be my future husband, if Vale agrees to the union.” Luca watched as Uccio shook his head, the tears flowing silently as he looked over at what was soon to be Vale’s death bed.

“Vale will not agree to this, you know he doesn’t want you to marry to save the kingdom.”

“I will explain everything, once Vale is well.” Luca let go of Alex’s hand, hoping that he would be able to stand on his own by now, and he walked over to Uccio, taking the sword out of his hand as he looked into his eyes. “Uccio, I’m not a silly little prince clinging to my brother’s robe anymore. If Vale is not healed, this kingdom will be mine, and I will marry Alex.”

Uccio slumped against the wall, his weight pulling him down until he was crumpled on the floor, and Luca tried to comfort him but Uccio only pushed him away.

“Let them help Vale, please, I can’t bear to lose him.” Luca took a breath, tears would help no-one right now, and he needed Uccio on his side.

“Uccio, do as he says.” Vale’s voice was weak, and Uccio rushed to throw back the curtains surrounding the bed, before flinching at the sight of him.

His skin was tinged with green, sweat soaking his body as he shivered, and Luca knew that he did not have long left.

“Tito, do what you have to do to heal him.”

Uccio reached for his sword, but it wasn’t there, and Luca held it up.

“Do not make me fight you, Uccio. I will do what must be done to protect my brother, even from you.” Luca’s voice was cold and unflinching, his body tense and ready for a fight.

“Yes, your highness.” Uccio dropped to his knee, and Luca looked over at Alex, the worry clear in his eyes.

“Alex, please, save him.” Luca stood firm, scared that Uccio would try something if he moved, but he looked as sad as Luca felt, like a part of his soul was missing.

Tito stepped closer to the bed, shielding the brothers, even though Luca was the one with the sword, and they quickly set to work, the stench of infection emanating out and making Luca’s stomach churn.

The smell of pungent herbs filled the room, masking the smell of death that was lingering and replacing it with hope.

“Luca, we need water.” Alex’s hand rested on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.

“I will show you.” Uccio rose to his feet, and Alex looked at Luca, silently asking if he could be trusted.

“If you harm him, not even Vale will be able to stop me from seeking revenge.”

“It’s okay, Luca.” Uccio looked deflated, like he would rather be the one dying, and Luca felt the same, wondering if he had done the right thing by leaving Vale alone when the kingdom was in need.

Alex followed Uccio, and Luca felt his heart race, worry spreading through his veins like an infection taking hold, but then he heard Alex’s voice as clearly as if he was standing next to him, whispering into his ear.

_I’m back to full power now, if he tries anything he won’t know what hit him._

Luca relaxed, turning to see Tito cleaning Vale’s wound, the black pus oozing out of a dying limb, and Luca retched at the sight of it, his knees buckling as the sword clattered against the stone floor.

“It’s best if you don’t look,” Marc said, moving so that there was space for Luca to sit by Vale’s head. “Come and comfort your brother.”

Luca did as he was told, mopping Vale’s brow with a cloth that felt like ice to touch, but it did little to cool his burning fever.

Alex returned with a cup of water, Uccio carrying six more on a tray behind him, and Tito sprinkled a few herbs in as the water started to boil spontaneously while Uccio had his back turned.

“Can you save him?” Luca’s lip trembled, scared of what the answer might be.

“Our family has been using these herbs for generations to cure and heal the sick.” Marc’s voice sounded stilted, as though he was at a formal dinner and his mother was watching over him to make sure that he was on his best behaviour. But that was for Uccio’s benefit, so that he didn’t ask too many questions.

Alex blew on the potion that he was holding in his hands, taking a small sip before nodding to Tito.

“He needs to drink this.”

“Vale, this is going to make you feel better.” Luca cradled Vale’s head in his hands, sitting him up enough that Alex could pour the liquid into his mouth.

Luca was thankful that the pale yellow lbrew went down without a fight, and Vale seemed more peaceful after that, his body no longer shivering.

“What was that?”

“A painkiller, so that he can rest.” Alex reached out for another cup of water, Tito picking up the next bag of herbs that was laid out on the bed, along with three others. “This will fight the infection from the inside.”

Tito tipped the herbs into the water, Alex warming it with his powers, and a dark blue smoke plumed out, the smell dry and acrid, making them all cough.

“They must have been off. There’s more in the chests that we brought.” Tito sprinted off down the hall, Uccio not moving from his seat in the corner of the room. He seemed to have realised that there was nothing that he could do, and staying out of the way was the most help he could be right now.

Tito rushed back in with a large jar containing what looked like tree roots to Luca, but they could have been anything, and some smaller bags. He took out one of the roots, stuffing it into his mouth, his eyes scrunched up as he chewed, and the earthy smell reminded Luca of wet dirt in the stables.

Alex mixed the rest of the herbs in a fresh cup of water, and Tito chewed with such speed that Luca thought he was going to chip a tooth. When he was done, he spat the chewed root out into the cup Alex was holding, and Alex mixed it with his finger, licking it clean as he flinched at the taste of it.

“It should work this time.” Alex held out the bowl as though it was a sacrifice, heating it gently as a faint blue steam wafted up from it, and Alex looked happy with the result.

Luca propped Vale’s head up, holding him in position as Alex poured the potion in, using his fingers to catch the chunks of root that were in the cup. A bit dribbled out the side of his mouth, and Luca tried to scoop it up, but it evaporated before he could catch it.

“It should be enough for now, we can give him more later if he needs it.” Alex rested his hand on Luca’s, it was enough to calm his nerves, but Luca knew that he was going to have to focus on something else if he wanted to stave off the tears that were threatening to burst forth.

“What do the other herbs do?”

“This one is to give him strength,” Tito said, “This one is will remove the poison from his body, and this one is more pain relief for when Marc has finished treating the wound.” Tito was quiet when he said the last bit, and Luca didn’t miss the implication that it was going to hurt. A lot.

Luca bit at his lip, he wanted to be strong for his brother, but he felt so helpless. He did as Alex told him, and helped Vale drink the potions, the green tinge to his skin fading as his normal pale complexion returned.

“You, consort, can you fetch more water?”

Uccio didn’t look impressed at being ordered around by Marc, but if Vale was awake he would have told him to do it, so he grudgingly left to fetch more water, taking away the empty cups.

Luca was finally brave enough to look at Vale’s wound again, and now that it had been cleaned up it didn’t look as bad, but it was still a grave injury.

“This is going to burn, but it will heal the wound.” Marc applied a generous amount of the dark green paste to the wound, and Vale’s eyes went wide, struggling as the three of them held him down, Marc deftly wrapping the bandage over the paste and pressing it further into Vale’s wound.

Vale whimpered, his eyes falling shut as Uccio came rushing in with a cup of water, and Alex snatched it out of his hands, warming the water as Tito poured in the last little sack of herbs.

Alex took a small sip, checking that the potion was right before pressing the cup to Vale’s lips, and he drank unaided.

“He will heal, but he needs to rest.” Marc reached out to rest his hand on Luca’s shoulder, and Uccio stepped forward from his seat.

“I will stay with him.”

“So will we.” Marc took Vale’s hand, holding his wrist gently. “He may need more, herbs, before he is fully healed.”

It was too much to expect Uccio to say thank you, but he was no longer looking for a fight.

“Come, sit with your king.” Marc moved off the bed, taking away the now dirty rags that he had used to clean Vale’s wound, and Uccio rushed to Vale’s side, holding his hand tight as though he was scared to let go of him.

Tito cleared up as Alex shuffled closer to Luca, pulling him into a hug as the tears started flowing, and Alex kissed each and every tear away, whispering words of comfort as Luca felt the exhaustion catching up with him.

“Thank you, for everything.” Luca pressed Alex’s hand to his heart, feeling their love flow between them.

“I would do anything for you.” Alex leant in for a kiss, a chaste meeting of the lips, but it was unheard of for royals to show affection to each other.

It was always assumed that royal marriages were for power and wealth, not love and affection.

Uccio raised an eyebrow, but he wasn’t brave enough to say a word. Any doubts Uccio had about his proposed marriage to Alex being for the benefit of the kingdom were hopefully shattered by their display of affection.

*

The next few hours felt like the longest of Luca’s life, moving slower than a trade meeting, or even an official ball.

Marc and Tito had watched over Vale, checking that his fever stayed down and that he wasn’t in pain, and when Vale finally opened his eyes, Luca felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

His blue eyes were crystal clear, the whites shining bright as he looked at Uccio, and Luca looked away as they kissed, the sound of their lips smacking together was bad enough without actually having to see it.

But not even that could take Luca’s smile away, happy to see Vale healthy and healed.

Alex gave his hand a squeeze, and Luca cuddled in so that he could whisper, “Thank you.”

“I take it your quest was a successful one?”

“You knew?”

“Uccio watched over you while you ‘prepared’ for your role as matchmaker.”

“Oh.”

“It’s not that I didn’t trust you…” Vale sighed, shaking his head. “You’ll always be my baby brother, and I want to keep you safe.”

Luca’s smile grew as he looked at Alex, he was sure that he looked sickeningly in love but he didn’t care.

“Did you slay the dragon?” Vale grinned, expecting everyone to laugh at his joke, but it faded when everyone froze.

“No, he did not,” Marc said, and Luca knew that this story would haunt him too, “He just jumped on my tail and stabbed me in the wing.”

“I’m sorry.” Luca hung his head, and Alex cuddled in closer, surrounding him with love.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s all healed now.” Marc pulled down the neck of his tunic, revealing unblemished skin on his shoulder that had been cut less than a day ago.

Luca stared with his mouth hanging open, and Alex nudged him in the ribs.

“Remember that you’re marrying me, not my brother.”

“When you said healed I assumed you meant it had formed a scab, not disappeared completely.” Luca looked at Alex, wondering if he had said too much, but if Marc was happy to show off his uninjured shoulder then clearly then they weren’t trying to hide it.

“What would be the point of only half healing something?” Marc grinned as he unwrapped the bandage from Vale’s injured leg, and Vale bit down on his lip as Marc wiped away the paste from his wound to reveal unblemished skin. “See? All healed.”

Marc looked so proud of himself, and Luca had to admit that it was impressive to see him fully healed after a few hours, even with all the special herbs and potions.

“It is truly an amazing gift that your family have,” Vale said, sitting up in bed so that he could run his fingers over his leg, checking that it was really healed.

“It has been passed down for generations, as it will be passed down to our children.” Marc smiled at Alex, and the look of fear in Alex’s eyes said that children was something that they would talk about later. Much later.

Tito looked at Marc, their eyebrows wiggling as they exchanged a silent conversation.

“We should leave you to talk with your brother, the young prince has great news to share with you.”

“Yes. We should go and check on mama, see if she’s awake yet.” Marc dragged Tito out of the room, leaving Vale looking confused as Uccio rushed to shut the door.

“I promise that I’ll explain everything.” Luca smiled, now that Vale was healed hopefully he wouldn’t take any convincing that his alliance with Alex and his kingdom would be a most successful union.

Vale glanced down at where Uccio was gripping his hand, and Luca knew that even if he asked Uccio to leave now while they discussed the arrangements, Vale would just tell him everything later anyway.

“So, what happened to Prince Daniel of Sabadell?”

“I could not bear the thought of you marrying to save the kingdom, so I set out to save the kingdom myself.”

Vale snorted in laughter, and Luca knew that it was something he would have done, although he was already king at his age.

“I wanted to rescue the fair maiden from the dragon, but I was no match for the dragon's scaly armour, my sword barely able to puncture their wing."

Luca expected Vale to say that he was lying, but he was listening intently, waiting for the rest of the story.

"I thought that I was going to die, but then I saw the most fantastical thing.” Luca paused, waiting for Alex to nod before sharing his family’s secrets. “The dragon turned into Marc.”

“And then you fainted.” Alex wrapped his arm around Luca, reaching out for his hand and intertwining their fingers.

“I fainted.” Luca chuckled. “I’d never seen a dragon before, and I would never have expected one to turn into a human.”

Vale laughed, his curls shaking as he gave Luca a nudge, and Luca elbowed him back, glad that Alex’s arm was stopping him from falling backwards off the bed.

“When I woke up I saw Alex, and I felt drawn to him, like fate had arranged for us to meet.”

“And I felt the same.”

Alex leant in for a kiss, and Luca felt strangely self-conscious kissing in front of his brother, not that Vale didn’t do it all the time with Uccio.

“I hope you haven’t done anything more than kissing. Mother will expect you to stay pure until the wedding.” Vale’s attempt at mimicking mother’s voice was funny, but the thought of mother being mad at him stopped Luca from laughing out loud.

Luca blushed, burying his face against Alex’s shoulder as Alex’s nervous giggle said it all.

“We’ll keep it as our little secret, okay?” Vale pressed his fingers to his lips, and Luca knew that he’d keep his word, especially since mother was still unimpressed that he’d started a relationship with a commoner.

“Thanks, Vale.”

“Not that she’s in a position to argue, we need to show the region that we are a strong and prosperous kingdom.”

“I know, and that’s where Alex and his family can help.”

“We are in dire need of your healing gifts, but it is not all that we need.”

“I know, your highness,” Alex said, but Vale just shook his head.

“You don’t have to call me that.”

“Thank you, your hig-, sorry, Vale.” Alex compressed his lips, clearly unused to talking business with other royals. Luca was sure that usually it was Queen Roser doing all the talking.

“Alex and his family have ways of helping our crops grow,” Luca said, smiling as he encouraged Alex to talk, but Vale filled the silence.

“If you have such great power, why are you not a more wealthy and prosperous kingdom?”

Luca started to speak, to defend his love, but Alex held his hand up, and Luca sat back, letting Alex speak for himself.

“We can heal, but we cannot harm.” Alex picked up Uccio’s sword, and he took Luca’s hand, staring into his eyes as he ran the blade over his hand, but it left no mark. “Our powers are desired by many, and yet we are powerless to defend ourselves from those who would seek to take them by force.”

Vale stared with wide eyes, reaching out to touch Luca’s hand to confirm that it was no trick.

“Luca tells me that you have a strong and loyal army to defend your kingdom, we could keep them strong and healthy, make sure there is plentiful food for them and the kingdom, and in return, we would ask that you keep us, and our secret, safe.”

Alex looked adorable when he blushed, and Luca hoped that Vale could see that Alex was sincere.

“I owe you my life, and I give you my word that your secret will be safe with me.” Vale looked over at Uccio, and he nodded, he would do anything as long as Vale told him to. “Now, we have to tell mother.”

Luca took a deep breath, and Vale pulled him into a hug, holding him tight as he stroked his back.

“It’s going to be okay, I promise.”


	8. The Nervous Son

Luca spent the afternoon pacing around his room, chewing at his nails as Alex tried to comfort him, but he couldn’t turn the worries off.

Marc and Tito were busy healing the knights, with Uccio watching over them, but Alex had insisted on staying by his side, and for that Luca was grateful.

His mother had called for a royal dinner, so that she could meet with Alex and his family, and Luca was starting to fear the worst.

“What if she says no?”

“I meant it when I said that I would do anything to be by your side.” Alex’s lips grazed Luca’s cheek, making him pause for a second, wondering if he could do it, just run away and be with Alex forever.

“Promise?” Luca watched as Alex’s lips quirked up into a lop-sided smile.

“Promise.” Alex kissed the end of his nose as Luca managed his first smile since he’d left Vale’s side earlier. “I think I know a way to take your mind off it all.”

Alex leant in for a kiss, lazy swipes of his lips that got more insistent, and Luca stumbled backwards on to the bed, lying out in the centre as if by magic.

“You know you only have to ask if you want me in bed,” Luca whispered, but even his hushed tone sounded loud, and Alex held out his palm, letting the lilac bubble grow until it was surrounding them.

“I always want you.” Alex settled between Luca’s legs, their hard cocks rubbing together through the thin linen.

“You have me, forever and always.” Luca pulled Alex closer, their kisses frantic and sloppy as they both chased after their climax, both of them grinning with the rush of doing something so naughty.

Alex’s chest heaved as he slumped down on top of Luca, their hearts beating as one as Luca wrapped his arms around Alex, holding him tight in their bubble of love.

Luca wished that they could spend all evening in bed, but he longed for the day that Alex was his husband, and that meant playing nice for his mother.

*

The introductions were long and boring, his clothes suffocating him as he wished that he was anywhere else but here. Luca resisted the urge to scratch at the ruff that was tight around his neck, and he felt envious that Alex’s dress robes looked far comfier than his.

He was glad that the conversation was being kept going by his mother and Vale, but it was torturous to hear others discussing his future.

“Prince Alex, what makes you think that your kingdom with worthy of an alliance with ours?”

Luca glared at his mother, and Alex froze, his eyes wide like a deer who had spotted a hunter.

“I am the reigning queen, and I will discuss the terms of an alliance between our kingdoms.” Queen Roser nodded at Alex, and the relief on his face was visible.

“Of course, your majesty.”

Luca stifled a laugh, he had never seen his mother put in her place, but the last thing he wanted to do was annoy her. She could make his life very difficult if she wanted to.

“I think we should discuss this without the young princes present, their hearts have no place in this discussion.”

“Agreed.” Vale nodded to say that they were dismissed, and Luca was scared to smile in case he gave the game away. He would thank him later, provided they got the answer that he was hoping for.

As they left the banquet hall, Luca heard Queen Roser taking control of the discussion, and Luca was relieved, if there was anyone who could match his mother in stubbornness, it was her. With her and Vale pleading the case for them to be allowed to marry, they were sure to hear wedding bells in the near future.

*

Luca hated waiting, he hadn’t expected it to be a short discussion, but now the sun was starting to peek over the horizon, and Luca didn’t know whether that was a good sign or a bad sign.

Alex was asleep next to him, having snuck into his room using his magical powers, unable to bear being separated from him for even a night.

Although if things didn’t go well, this would be their last night together, so it felt right that Alex was here, by his side, where he was destined to be.

Luca stared out over his kingdom, and he knew then that he would give it all up to be with Alex, and live with him in a small castle that was shielded by magic, making it invisible to all who sought after it.

“What are you thinking?”

“That I would do anything to stay with you.” Luca ran his fingers though Alex’s hair, admiring his beauty as the majestic sunrise paled in comparison to Alex’s kind smile and soulful eyes.

“It won’t come to that.”

“How do you know?” Luca brought his hand up to his mouth as though he was going to chew on his nails before mentally chiding himself for doing it.

“I can see them discussing us.” Alex frowned, as though he was squinting at something in the distance, and Luca looked around, but Alex tapped his forehead, where the fabled mind’s eye was said to reside.

“Oh, see them using your powers.”

“Yes.” Alex’s smile calmed the worst of Luca’s nerves, but he didn’t like his future being decided by someone else.

“What are they saying?”

“Talking about trade agreements, as they have been for hours now.”

“I did not think it would be this complicated.”

“Your mother still thinks that your brother should marry someone from a wealthy kingdom.”

“Like Prince Daniel of Sabadell?”

“Or one of the several other suitors that are seeking your brother’s hand in marriage.”

“I thought endless food and healing herbs would be enough to convince mother that your kingdom and ours could have a mutually beneficial relationship.”

“She will see that, she’s just testing the waters, seeing if we are hiding anything.”

“Can you read her mind?”

“No, I just know how these negotiations go.” Alex yawned, stretching out on the bed, and he pulled Luca closer, wrapping his arms around him once he was lying down. “Sleep, they will be discussing this until the sun is once again touching the horizon.”

Alex wrapped his arms around Luca, kissing the back of his neck as he rested his hand over his heart, lulling him to sleep.

*

“Prince Luca, you have been summoned to the hall.” Uccio nudged Luca awake, and Luca rushed to untangle himself from Alex’s arms, Alex oblivious to all that was going on around him.

Uccio’s frown as he glanced at Alex said it all. It would be bad if Alex was found here in his bed, even if they were both dressed.

“Alex, you have to go back to your own room, we’ve been summoned.”

Alex’s eyes flew open as though someone had snuffed out a candle on his hand, and Luca glanced at the door, but Uccio shook his head.

“It would be wise if the young prince was to leave through the window.”

“Thank you, Uccio.” Alex rushed to leave, and Luca knew the second he was out of sight he would use his powers to teleport back to his room, hopefully before Tito or whoever came looking for him saw that he wasn’t there.

Luca gestured to the chair by the side of the bed, there was no point sending Uccio away while he got dressed, he had bathed and clothed him as a baby, and he would need his help getting into his formal robes.

His stomach felt like he had swallowed a cannon ball, but he suspected that it would be good news, it was a lot quicker to say no than it was to reach a compromise that would allow both parties to get what they wanted.

Uccio clipped the ruffles around his neck, Luca squirming as the stiff fabric chafed at his skin, but he knew it would all be worth it if he could marry Alex.

“You look very handsome.”

Luca blushed, it was rare that he heard a genuine compliment from anyone, visiting rulers and dignitaries always spewing false praises in the hopes of ingratiating themselves with Vale, although it would take more than that to fool his brother.

“I have faith that the queen will see that you and Prince Alex are a wise and proper match, and order you to be married as soon as possible.”

“I really hope so.” Luca could tell that Uccio wanted this to work every bit as much as he did, so that his relationship with Vale would not change.

“We should go, the queen doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Uccio took Luca’s arm, escorting him out of the room as though he could run at any second.

But there was no way that Luca could run anywhere on trembling legs, his heart pounding as he wiped his sweaty palms on his formal robes, glad that mother wasn’t here to see him.

Every step towards the hall made Luca feel light headed, as though he hadn’t eaten in days, but then he felt Alex’s presence, calming his mind and radiating love.

Alex gave him the strength to walk into the hall with a smile on his face, and hope in his heart.

Luca knelt in front of his brother, waiting until he nodded before standing up, and he resisted the urge to stand next to Alex, instead taking his place by Vale’s side.

He expected to see Vale happy, or even with his neutral face that he used for such agreements, but he felt his heart pound when he saw the sadness lingering in his eyes.

“Prince Alex, I cannot allow Prince Luca to marry you, it is not in the best interests of the kingdom.”

Luca hung his head, biting his tongue as he resisted the urge to scream at Vale. That would achieve nothing but more misery for all of them.

“We thank Queen Roser and her sons for their kind and generous gifts, and we wish her and her family a safe trip back to Cervera.”

“I am going with them.” Luca surprised himself with how calm and clear his voice sounded, and he went to stand up, but Vale put his arm out, blocking his way.

“No, you are not, your kingdom needs you.” Hearing Vale say the words made it worse, he expected this from mother, but from Vale, that was like being stabbed in the heart with his own sword.

Luca’s lip trembled, and he looked over at Alex, his big eyes filled with sadness as Queen Roser stood tall.

“Thank you for your time, King Valentino, and for your generous trade agreements that will benefit both our kingdoms.” Queen Roser looked at Alex, both of them nodding as though they were having a silent conversation, and Luca expected them to use their magic to curse Vale and his mother. But they just turned to leave, Alex pausing to look back as Luca felt tears streaming silently down his cheeks.

_Luca, don’t cry, I will find a way for us to be together._

Alex placed his hand over his heart, and Luca crumpled into his seat, his body convulsing with ugly sobs as he watched Roser lead Alex out of the hall, leaving for good.

Once the door slammed shut behind them, Luca ran out of the room, darting through the secret tunnels and tearing his formal robes on the rough walls. By the time he reached the king’s hidden chamber, the one that previous kings had used for their illicit lovers, Luca was scratched and bruised, but none of it could compare to the pain of his broken heart.


	9. The Angry Brother

A door creaked and Luca’s eyes flew open, his hand reaching out for his sword before realising that he wasn’t in his room.

“It’s just me.”

“Vale?”

The bed dipped, and Vale ran his fingers through Luca’s hair, smoothing it back into place as he sat down next to him.

“I’m sorry about Alex.”

“You could have approved the match.” Luca swallowed down the lump in his throat, his eyes were still raw from all the tears that he’d cried last night. “He helped saved your life, and the least you could have done was allow us to be married.”

“Mother didn’t trust them.”

“Why not? They have shown us great kindness and mother has seen what they can do with her own eyes.”

“Cervera is far away, and even with horses you could not have got there and back in the time that you were gone. I did not betray their secret, but mother thought they were hiding something, that this was planned, and I could not tell her that she was wrong without betraying Alex’s secret.”

“You should have convinced her that it was possible.”

“Luca, I tried, I really did.” Vale tilted Luca’s head up so that he could see the pain in his eyes, the lines around them making him look like he had aged years in just one night. “She was worried that they were being influenced by another, stronger, kingdom.”

“Someone like King Jorge of Mallorca?”

King Jorge had battled against Vale for control of Mugello and even though neither of them had came out victorious, there was a lot of bad blood between them. If King Jorge could take over Vale’s kingdom while it was weak, he would delight in doing so, that was how deep the ill feelings between them were.

Luca didn’t blame mother for being suspicious, but he couldn’t believe that she would doubt him.

He was nothing but a silly little prince to her, and no matter how many quests he went on, she would never see him as anything else.

“What is going to happen to the kingdom now?”

“Prince Daniel of Sabadell is still interested in an alliance.”

Vale compressed his lips, and Luca realised that instead of rescuing the kingdom, he’d condemned his brother to a loveless marriage.

“He has a strong kingdom, and his diplomatic skills are well regarded.”

The silence filled Luca’s heart with fear, shivers running down his spine as he pulled the blanket tight around himself.

“I will leave for Sabadell as soon as the knights are back to full strength, and mother will watch over the kingdom in my absence.” Vale shrugged, but Luca knew that his heart was breaking. No matter how nice Prince Daniel was, he wasn’t Uccio, his brother’s true love.

“I’m sorry, Vale.” Luca sat up, cuddling in to his brother’s shoulder as he fought back the tears. “I just wanted to be the hero for once, but I’ve messed everything up.”

“No, you haven’t. You fell in love, and that’s never wrong.”

Luca tried to pull back, but Vale wrapped him up in his arms, holding him close as he stroked his hair.

“I will never stop trying to protect you.”

“I can look after myself.” Luca knew that his words lost some of their effect while he was cuddled up under Vale’s arm, but he needed the comfort more than he needed to sound strong.

“I know.”

“I’m going back to Cervera, to be with Alex.”

“I know that too.”

“You’re not going to stop me?”

“Could I? Even if I wanted to?” Vale sat back so that he could look into Luca’s eyes, wiping away a stray tear from his cheek.

“No, my mind is made up, I want to be with Alex.”

“Then I support your decision.” Vale’s voice trembled, and Luca sniffed, pushing back the tears.

“I won’t tell mother if you won’t.”

Vale pressed his finger to his lips, and Luca smiled.

“Deal.”

*

That night, Luca crept into the library, wishing that he could grow orbs of light with the power of his mind the way that Alex could, but he had to settle for scrabbling around in the dark, waiting for the clouds to move so that the thin sliver of moonlight would illuminate the book titles.

A spark ran down his spine as he touched a book bound in blood red leather, and he pulled it out to see the embossed dragon shimmering with a golden glow.

His heart fluttered, and he rushed over to the window, cursing the clouds that were blocking his light as he flicked through the pages, hoping that the sparks would lead him to the page about Cervera.

Lead him back to Alex.

Luca scrunched his eyes shut, holding out the book out as though it was an offering to the gods, his love flowing out as the pages rustled.

The pages settled and when Luca opened his eyes he saw the page about Cervera and the dragon, the ones that had led him to Alex in the first place.

He didn’t have parchment or ink with him, but there was too much information for him to remember, and he held the top of the page with trembling fingers.

Ever since he was little he had been told how important it was to take care of the books, make sure that their spines were not broken and that their pages remained crisp and clean.

But if it was what it took to get back to Alex, then he would do it in a heartbeat.

“Please don’t tear the books.”

Luca jumped back, dropping the book as he stumbled into a shelf and banged his shoulder.

“Father, what are you doing here?”

“Your brother was worried about you, but you weren’t in your room.”

“I… I just came here to think.”

“I’m sorry about Prince Alex, when I first heard about your proposed marriage I feared that you were only doing it to please your brother.” His father sat down in a chair, gesturing for Luca to sit across from him as he lit an oil lamp. “But now I can see that you love him.”

Luca rubbed at his eyes, they felt pink and raw to touch, and he was sure that they looked as bad as they felt.

“I do, I feel like we are meant to be together.”

“You’re young, there will be others.”

“I don’t want anyone else, I just want Alex.” Luca took a deep breath, he had cried so much over the last day that he didn’t have any tears left to shed. “Can’t you tell mother that I love him? Convince her that we should be together, if not for the good of the kingdom then for me.”

“You know your mother, she can be stubborn at times.”

Luca snorted, that was an understatement to say the least, but his father was one of the few people that his mother would listen to, and he was as skilled in diplomacy as she was.

“Please?”

“As long as you promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“If I cannot convince her, promise me that you’ll send word once you reach Cervera, let me know that you are safe and well.”

Luca compressed his lips, tucking the book under his arm as he stood up, and now, seeing what he was going to lose by leaving made him realise that being with Alex had a very steep price.

But it was a price that he was willing to pay.

“I promise.”

***

The second that the sun set, Luca prepared to make his escape. He couldn’t take his full armour, it was too heavy to sneak out of the castle quietly, but a knight as skilled as he would be able to manage with nothing but his sword and his shield to ward off those who would seek to harm him.

He crept down the corridor, counting the paces to the end. The lamps were gone, a futile attempt to keep him in his room during the night, but he didn’t need light to navigate a castle that was more familiar than the moles on his skin.

There were six steps to go when he saw the flicker of an oil lamp in the distance, and he rushed to hide in the doorway to Vale’s chamber.

His sword scratched against the door, the noise grating as he held his breath, but unless the person holding the lamp was hard of hearing there was no way that they would have missed the noise.

Luca wielded his sword, braced for a fight, and as he was about to lurch at the intruder he saw the silhouette of his brother’s familiar curls on the wall.

“Vale?” Luca let his arm rest by his side, his fingers curled tight around the handle of his sword, and Vale rested his hand over Luca’s.

“What are you doing out of your room?” Vale’s voice was little more than a whisper, but the long stone corridor carried the quiet sound with ease.

“I…” Luca hung his head, there was no way he could say that he was going to the library with his sword and shield.

“You should go back to your room.” Vale had a smile on his face, and Luca felt conflicted, how could Vale be happy when he knew that his heart was breaking.

He trudged along the corridor, Vale following as though he was herding a startled deer back into the forest.

Vale shut the door behind them, and he gestured for Luca to sit on the bed, easing his sword out of his hand as Luca lay his shield against the wall.

“You can leave me alone, I won’t try and leave again. Not tonight.”

“Luca…”

“I’m not a child anymore. You can’t tell me what to do.”

“I am your king.” Vale at least had the decency to flinch at his own words, but that wasn’t enough to stop the rage from surging through Luca’s body.

“What happened to, ‘You don’t have to call me your highness’?”

“I… I’m sorry.” Vale rushed to sit down next to him, wrapping Luca up in his arms, stroking his back as the anger faded. “I don’t know how you did it, but mother has changed her mind.”

“She has?” Luca stared at his brother, his heart beating so fast that he thought it would beat right out of his chest. “Really?”

“Yes.” Vale smiled, but Luca felt the lump in his throat growing.

“What use is that now? Alex and his family have already gone home.”

Vale ducked down so that he could look into Luca’s eyes, and his smile gave Luca hope.

“No, they haven’t.”

Luca felt Vale’s words as though they were a punch to the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. He gasped for air, the room spinning at the thought that Alex had been here all along.

“But… how could you not tell me that Alex was still here?”

“Because I didn’t want you to do anything to make the situation worse while we concluded our trade agreements with Cervera.”

Luca shoved his brother, but he knew Vale was right. He would have only got in the way, and Vale had to put the fate of the kingdom first, no matter how much that hurt.

“Take me to him.”

“Luca…” Vale rested his hand on Luca’s arm, but Luca batted it away.

“No, take me to him now.”

“It would not be wise for you to be in his room at this hour.”

“But…”

“You wouldn’t want mother to think that your union was impure, would you?”

“No.” Luca frowned, the knowledge that Alex was nearby was torture to him. Every muscle in his body longed to be close to Alex, but he could not risk mother changing her mind about their union again.

“I think it would be wise for me to sleep here with you tonight.”

“You don’t have to stay, I promise I won’t leave.”

Vale smiled as he made himself comfy on the bed, and Luca curled in next to him, like he used to when he was little.

“I would like to hear all about your travels to Cervera. With my injury, and the negotiations, I have not had time to listen to your stories.”

“So, I read about a tall tale of a fair maiden trapped in a tower by an evil dragon…”

***

Luca jolted awake when he heard his brother snore, and he shielded his eyes from the sun streaming in his window.

Nothing could stop the smile on his face, and he rushed to get dressed, leaving his brother sleeping. He headed over to the guest chambers on the far side of the castle, separated from the main building by a heavy gate, as a protection against traitors.

He headed for the biggest guest chamber, the one reserved for visiting royalty, and he didn’t even bother to knock on the door before bursting into the room.

But it was empty.

Fresh linens were draped over the bed, and there was no sign that anyone had stayed here recently.

Luca darted back into the corridor, rushing down to check the other rooms, but there were all empty, pristine and waiting for their next visitor.

He felt his heart pound as though it was going to beat out of his chest, and he pressed his hand over it, hoping that Alex would be able to feel his love.

_Alex, can you hear me?_

Luca screamed his thoughts until his mind was exhausted, and he knew that Alex and his family must have transported home to Cervera already.

It was too late, and now he had no choice but to leave his family, and his future throne, behind.

*

Luca shuffled through the castle grounds, when he saw a curious sight in the courtyard below him.

Uccio running.

Luca reached for his sword but it wasn’t there, and he sprinted towards the armoury, hoping that there was some way to prevent whatever attackers were coming their way.

Bounding down the stairs three at a time, he was surprised that no-one else was preparing for the attack, and when he reached the armoury there was no-one there.

Luca froze, his blood running cold at the thought that the healing potions might have stopped working now that Alex and his family had left, which would leave them defenceless.

All their knights had taken the potion.

Shaking his head, Luca grabbed the biggest sword that he could wield, before sprinting to the gate house that he had seen Uccio running to.

People stared at Luca with wide eyes, and he wondered if his eyes had deceived him. Could it have been someone that looked like Uccio running through the courtyard?

A knight’s best skill was observation, allowing him to anticipate, but right now his mind was a mess, and he couldn’t trust it.

But that didn’t stop him running as fast as his legs would carry him.

He couldn’t risk the kingdom coming under attack in its weakened state.

The gate was closing, and Luca wondered if he was too late, if the attackers were already inside, but he saw no unfamiliar clothes.

Passing through into a smaller courtyard, Luca was glad that there were less people around, allowing him to run faster still, Alex’s voice echoing in his mind and giving him strength.

Except the voice wasn’t in his head.

“Luca!”

Luca stopped dead in his tracks, his sword falling down by his side as he turned to face Alex. His chest heaved, and his eyes were wide as he reached out to touch him, check that he was really there.

“Uccio told me the good news.”

“Mother changed her mind, she has approved our union.”

Alex’s smile made everything better, soothing his mind and calming his soul.

It was far too public for them to openly show affection, so Luca rested his forehead against Alex’s, placing his hand over his heart so that he could feel the love flow.

_I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side._

Luca smiled, and he had never felt happier.


	10. The Blushing Groom

The weeks dragged, Luca impatiently waiting for the agreements to conclude before he and Alex could get married.

It had taken so long for the wedding to be arranged that Marc and Tito had managed to escort a small group of knights to Cervera to gather more supplies, and walk back, without using any magic.

Or that was what they had told everyone.

Luca was sure that they had enough power to not only transport the knights back to Cervera, but to make them all think that they’d walked too.

Whatever they had done, it was worth it to have such a glorious feast.

Their crops were flourishing, and the people of the kingdom were healthy and strong.

And it was all thanks to him.

Prince Luca the Saviour.

He wasn’t sure that he would get used to his new title, but he was glad that everyone was healthy and well-fed.

Luca grudgingly dragged himself out of bed. He longed to wake up next to the love of his life, but it was too risky. They had to be on their best behaviour, both of them staying in their own bed at night, for fear that their mothers would change their minds about their marriage if they knew what they had been up to.

If Luca was honest, he liked the waiting, the anticipation of their spectacular reunion, and he knew that Alex felt the same.

He could feel Alex’s love warming his soul, keeping him strong until their wedding day.

A faint knock on the door had to be Vale checking up on him, and he peeked round the door like a kid spying in the kitchen, hoping to sneak a freshly baked bun.

“Are you excited?” Vale’s smile was contagious, and Luca caught sight of his own grin in the mirror.

He was utterly and hopelessly in love, and he was about to get married to the man of his dreams.

“I am.” Luca’s heart skipped a beat, and he got a glimpse of the future, Alex looking stunning in his royal garments as he stood next to him.

“You’re going to look so handsome in your robes.” Vale smiled, but the thought of wearing all those stuffy robes brought Luca back to reality with a bump.

He let out a groan, no matter how good he looked, he knew they were going to be uncomfortable.

“Do I have to wear them?” Luca pouted, and Vale’s smile grew.

“Yes, I had to suffer wearing them for my coronation, and now it’s your turn.” Vale laughed, pulling Luca into a hug and making him feel like a child again.

Luca wrapped his arms around Vale, and he could feel his relief, happy that Luca was set to be married to a strong and wise prince. Now that Luca had started absorbing some of Alex’s powers, he could feel his brother’s emotions.

Not that he needed special powers to see that Vale was happy at not having to marry a stranger to save his kingdom.

Vale led Luca to his chambers, where an army of servants were waiting to dress Luca, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the fact that it was going to take him so long to get into his robes for the ceremony.

_Once we’re married, I promise that you won’t be wearing them for long._

Alex’s voice was little more than a whisper in his mind, and Luca could see Alex’s smile as clear as if he was standing in front of him. Luca bit his lip to stop his mind running away with itself, forcing himself to think of something other than Alex.

He focused on remembering his words for the ceremony, and that was enough to remove the obvious signs of his arousal.

The preparations were long and arduous, the servants working tirelessly to make sure that he reflected the strength and wealth of the kingdom.

Two hours later, Luca was bored, and all he wanted was to see his beautiful husband-to-be.

Vale fussed over his crown, and Luca wanted to laugh at how silly they looked with their layers of clothing and more shiny metal than a knight’s suit of armour.

“Ready?” Vale brushed a stray curl behind his ear, not that any crown could fully tame his wild locks.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment ever since I met Alex.”

*

Alex stood chewing on his fingernails, and Marc rested his hand on his arm to stop him, sending him love that radiated through his body, but it wasn’t enough to calm the nerves.

“Excited?” Marc bounced on the spot as Tito shook his head, and Alex felt his chest get tight, the fear that someone would find a way to stop him being with the one that he loved lurking at the back of his mind.

The agreements were all done, but Alex couldn’t shake the feeling that Luca’s mother would find a way to keep them apart.

“You don’t have to do this.” Marc pulled him into a hug, as the words filtered through the worries running through Alex’s mind.

“No, that’s not the problem.” Alex let out a deep breath, and he gathered his thoughts into sentences. “I want this so badly, and I’m scared that something will get in the way.”

“Nothing is going to stop this now, all the agreements are signed, in blood if mama is to be believed.”

Alex snorted in laughter, and Marc smiled, his job as big brother was done.

The door creaked open, and Tito peeked round, a grin on his face so big that it could rival Marc’s smile.

“They’re ready for you.”

Alex felt his heart skip a beat, and he could feel Luca’s love radiating through the castle, drawing them together as he walked down to the main hall.

He could see the hall through Luca’s eyes before he walked in, but nothing prepared him for the atmosphere of a crowded hall.

All eyes were on him, and he wanted to run away, but then he saw Luca’s bright blue eyes gazing into his soul and he knew that he could do this without fainting.

Their love made the air sparkle with energy, and Alex couldn’t stop his smile from shining out, Marc resting his hand on the small of his back to keep him walking in time to the music.

Alex had never imagined that he would get married, and definitely not to someone that he loved, but now the day was here, he felt like the luckiest prince in the world.

*

The hall was filled to the brim with royals from all over the continent, and their families sat either side of the altar, watching on with happy smiles.

It was rare for royals to marry for love, not that anyone would talk about that, for it showed weakness, but Luca was delighted that he had the love of his life standing by him as he spoke aloud the vows that bound them together for the rest of their lives.

They had rehearsed it all so many times that Luca could say it while focusing on his future husband’s beautiful green eyes, flecks of hazel glowing as though there was a fire burning in his soul.

Flames of passion.

_I’ll show you passion later._

Luca snorted in laughter, before coughing to hide his smile, and Alex’s grin said that he knew exactly what he was doing.

And then the minister said the words that Luca had been dreading ever since he heard them in the rehearsal.

“Does anyone here know of any reason why these two should not be joined?”

Luca held his breath, and he could see Alex doing the same, both of them scared that someone would burst in at the last minute and threaten their union.

Someone coughed, and Luca felt his heart pound out of his chest, but no-one spoke, and the minister continued.

“Repeat after me.”

Luca nodded as the minister spoke, but he wasn’t listening, he was too busy playing with his newly acquired powers.

_These vows are so boring._

“I, Prince Alex of Cervera, pledge my allegiance to Prince Luca, and his kingdom.” Alex smiled, and Luca felt a wave of love wash over him.

_I promise to love, honour, and respect you, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live._

“I, Prince Luca of Tavullia, pledge my allegiance to Prince Alex, and his kingdom.”

_I promise to love, honour, and respect you, in sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live._

“I will defend the Kingdom of Cervera as though it is my own.”

_I will always protect you, no matter what challenges face us._

“I will defend the Kingdom of Tavullia as though it is my own.”

_You can transform into a big scary dragon, it’s easy for you to say that._

Alex’s lips quirked up at one corner.

_You look adorable when you smile like that._

_But you look really uncomfortable in those robes._

Luca had to resist the urge to scratch, it was unbecoming of a prince, even if it was his own wedding.

_They’re itchy and they smell of sweat and sex._

_Eww, don’t picture your brother and Uccio having sex!_

_Sorry, I don’t know how to turn this off yet._

_It’s okay, you’ll get better with practice._

Alex reached out for his hand, sliding on the wedding ring with practised ease, and the cool metal allowed him to focus.

_I can’t wait to see you wearing nothing but your wedding ring._

Luca grinned, and he got a flash of Alex’s wildest fantasies.

_I will ravage you, just as soon as we’re done here._

_You’re lucky that your robes are thick enough to hide that._

Luca glanced down, thankful now for what seemed to be hundreds of layers of hot and stuffy fabric.

Vale gave him a nudge, and Luca slipped the ring on Alex’s slender finger, amazed how such a simple gesture could hold so much meaning.

“May your union be strong and fortuitous.” The minister was oblivious to the silent conversation that had been going on, and the crowd cheered as the minister gestured for the princes to face their audience.

Luca longed for the feeling of Alex’s lips against his, but this wasn’t the place for it.

_I can’t wait much longer._

_You have to be patient, the guests all want their glimpse of the new couple._

Alex reached out for his hand, the sparks fizzing through his veins as he felt the love flow between them, and the minister ushered them down the aisle, both of them waving to their guests as they left the hall.

Luca smiled, he was married to the man that he loved, and now he got to enjoy all the fun that came along with it.

*

The second they walked out of the hall, Alex transported them away to a lake high up in the mountains, the moon full and bright in the sky.

Luca took a breath, and the air felt silky and strange as he inhaled. The trees swayed in the wind, their branches more flowing than anything Luca had ever seen in his travels. And he was a well-travelled prince.

“Where are we?”

“This is my home, my kingdom.” Alex smiled, dipping his toes in the lake as fireflies scattered over the surface, sparkling away as they went about their business.

“It’s not part of my world, is it?”

“No, this is the magical realm, and my family has guarded the portal from this world to yours for longer than records have existed.”

“Are there dragons here?”

“Yes, but they are kind and caring creatures, as long as you don’t try and touch their hoards.” Alex snorted in laughter, and Luca knew that there were many stories there.

But now wasn’t the time for talking.

Luca stretched out, and he luxuriated in the feeling of freedom, his flimsy undergarments protecting him from the cool night air, but his relief was short lived.

“Vale will kill me if I lose those robes.” Luca’s heart pounded, and he looked around, but the darkness surrounded them like a curtain.

“Don’t worry, they’re safe.” Alex smiled, stroking Luca’s cheek as he leant in for a kiss, and his soft lips chased all his worries away. “There’s no honeymoon for royals, so I thought I could use my powers to get us one night of peace.”

“I love the way that you think.” Luca leant in for a gentle kiss, but he couldn’t relax. “Won’t they notice that we’re gone?”

“Time moves differently here. To them, it will be as if we’ve never left.” Alex’s smile grew into a full-blown grin, and he reached out for Luca’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he pulled him closer.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex’s voice was little more than a whisper, his tongue teasing as he leant in to capture his lips with his own, his free hand sliding around the back of Luca’s neck so that he could deepen the kiss.

Luca wanted to savour every second of their time together, but the weeks of waiting had worn down his patience, and he growled as he straddled Alex, pushing him back against the soft grass as the water lapped at his feet. He was amazed by how warm the water was, like the bath that Alex had prepared for him when he first arrived in Cervera.

“Patience, my love.”

Luca’s heart skipped a beat, and Alex’s eyes glowed green with the light of the moon as the water started to rise around them.

“I’ve always wanted to make love by this lake, under the soft glow of the moonlight.”

“I saw this place through your mind.”

Alex’s blush made his cheeks shimmer pink, and Luca leant in for another kiss as the water swarmed around them, soaking their clothes with its warmth.

Tugging at each other’s clothes, Luca struggled to peel his wet undergarments off his damp skin, and in the end he tore his tunic off, making Alex smile as he did the same, exposing his soft pale skin.

“You’re beautiful.”

“So are you.”

Luca grinned as he trailed kisses lower, his lips like fire against Alex’s cool skin, and he paused before he got to Alex’s hard cock, making him whimper in frustration.

“Patience, my love.” Luca stuck his tongue out, and Alex’s hips jerked so that his cock was hovering next to Luca’s lips.

Licking at the tip, Luca delighted in the gasps that fell from Alex’s lips, and he knew that it was cruel to tease him, but if he didn’t slow things down the fun was going to be over before they’d even got started. He wanted to make up for all the weeks that they had been apart, and he knew that he had to savour every second that they got together.

Alex’s fingers were tugging at his hair, encouraging him to suck, and Luca trailed little kisses down the length of Alex’s cock, watching as his eyes fell shut, the pleasure overwhelming him.

Luca was overcome with desire when he saw Alex’s hard cock leaking, and before Luca could say a word, Alex was pulling him up into a messy kiss, their lips clashing as Alex spread his legs wider, his hole quivering in anticipation as Alex felt the warmth of Luca’s hard cock pressed against it.

“Want you now.” Luca kissed the end of Alex’s nose, making them both giggle.

“Want you too.” Alex’s lop-sided grin made Luca’s heart skip a beat, and Alex pulled him into a tender kiss as he stroked Luca’s back, guiding him in as Luca’s hard cock pressed inside him, gasping and moaning until their bodies were pressed together.

Luca took a moment to adjust, the tight warmth overwhelming as Alex nuzzled at the crook of his neck, both of them gasping with every twitch of his muscles.

“Ravage me.” Alex’s voice was little more than a whisper, and Luca was only too happy to oblige.

He started slow at first, Alex’s hips meeting every thrust, his fingernails digging in as he begged for more, and Luca grabbed Alex’s hips so that he could adjust the angle and thrust deeper.

Alex’s eyes fell shut as he buried his head against Luca’s shoulder, his teeth grazing Luca’s skin as he ran his fingernails down Luca’s back. Luca felt his muscles tense, his body desperate for its release, and he was glad that Alex gave him a chance to slow things down for a minute.

“I want to be on top.”

“Anything for you.” Luca rolled them over, making Alex groan in pleasure as his eyes lit up, and Luca held his hips tight as he encouraged Alex to move.

Alex rode him with wild abandon, taking what he needed as they both rushed towards their noisy climax, his muscles rippling as his groans got ever louder.

Tears were welling up in Alex’s eyes, his groans frantic as his neglected cock begged for attention, and Luca wrapped his fingers around him, tugging in time with his thrusts as Alex’s muscles clenched tight around him.

Luca shuddered, filling Alex with his come as Alex cried out in pleasure, his grin shining out as he flopped down on top of Luca.

“Love you,” Alex mumbled, and Luca held him tight, stroking his hair as he caught his breath.

“Love you too.” Luca rolled them on to their sides, unwilling to be separated just yet.

They lay together, bathed in the glow of the soft moonlight, both of them grinning like idiots as they whispered sweet nothings to each other.

Luca was on the verge of sleep when Alex’s soft voice roused him.

“There’s something I want to show you.” Alex’s voice trembled as he spoke, a flicker of sadness crossing his face, and Luca gave his hand a squeeze, sending him love as a pink glow travelled between them, making Alex’s heart glow, their love shining out for all to see.

Alex bit down on his lip, his hands trembling as he took a breath, and Luca sat back so that he could gaze into Alex’s eyes.

“I wanted to show you my true form.”

Luca knew that Alex could hear his confusion, but he couldn’t turn his thoughts off, the questions running through his mind like birds scattering after a loud noise.

“My true form in this realm.”

Luca nodded, focusing on Alex’s eyes as the wind rushed around them, Alex’s skin growing rougher as his hair slicked back, sliding over his skin as the scales formed, shimmering like a dark rainbow, light being sucked in as he transformed.

And then everything was still, the wind dying down as though it was in awe of the majestic creature that had formed from nothing but raw energy.

Luca sat frozen, staring into the dragon’s bright green eyes, the hazel spots burning fires, flickering as the dragon snorted, the smoke drifting away on the gentle breeze.

“Wow.”

Luca held out a trembling hand, and the dragon, Alex, nuzzled against his hand, his scales crackling with energy as they shimmered under the pale lilac glow of the moonlight.

“Can you talk like this?”

_Not using this mouth, I can only make noises._

Alex purred, the low sound vibrating through Luca and making him feel like he was petting the world’s largest cat.

_You’re not scared?_

“No. It’s amazing, if I hadn’t seen it with my own two eyes I wouldn’t believe it.”

Luca rested his forehead against Alex’s, his scales cool to the touch, and he understood why Alex’s skin always felt like ice to him.

“It’s magical.”

Luca smiled, feeling the warm glow of love filling his heart, and for the first time he understood.

_True love, that’s real magic._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have battled through the chaos of real life to finish this fic! (And just in time for the advent calendar :P)  
> A huge thank you to everyone who has supported and encouraged me through this fic, you are all the sweetest <3

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
